


蝙蝠侠的电话性爱专线

by Hogan



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Original Universe, Phone Sex, Young Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 57,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogan/pseuds/Hogan
Summary: 故事发生在蝙蝠侠与超人决战的十年之前，罗宾死去蝙蝠侠消失。布鲁斯·韦恩在蝙蝠洞中追忆往事时，一个陌生少年将他的号码当作电话性爱热线拨打了进来。





	1. Chapter 1

罗宾还在世的时候，和蝙蝠侠的关系算不上十分和睦。

他们的关系是野心勃勃的助手与孤僻的侦探，顽劣的学生与暴躁的导师，叛逆期的青少年和专制的家长。

布鲁斯总是拿出一家之主的架势，禁止杰森在彻底反省自己的过失前进入蝙蝠洞；杰森则不止一次地威胁布鲁斯，假如后者不改变刚愎自用的态度，就把布鲁斯的私人号码作为约炮电话挂上互联网。

那时他们都太年轻，只顾着昂首挺胸向前走而不懂得退让，两个人都以为时间能把矛盾与冲突抹平，能让他们变成更好的人。

“您该回楼上去了，老爷，明早还有一场董事会。”

“我保证会按时到场，能帮我把相关文件送到卧室吗？”

老管家的脚步声在男人身后逐渐远去。

布鲁斯环视这座洞穴。失去了屏幕和仪器闪烁的荧光和不时响起的警报，蝙蝠洞阴暗、冰冷、死气沉沉。在蝙蝠侠沉寂后，它愈发像一个坟墓。

蝙蝠侠因一起谋杀诞生，又在另一起谋杀中死亡，而哥谭始终如一。

那件事发生后，布鲁斯很少踏入蝙蝠洞，他不知道自己当初的选择是不是对的。

他害怕自己是错的。

当手机铃声响起时，布鲁斯正准备从椅子上起身，离开这个已经死去的洞穴，回到属于韦恩总裁的卧室去。

他看着来电显示上陌生的号码，按下了接听键。

——哪怕对方是保险推销，这种时候他也会耐心地听完。

“你、你好，”听筒里传出的声音年轻得惊人，还带着变声期的沙哑，“请问是电话性爱服务吗？”

布鲁斯木然地转头看向展柜里的罗宾制服，忽然感到一种近乎荒谬的滑稽，这种心情让他捂住眼，倒在椅子里无声地大笑起来。

“抱、抱歉，我、我可能是打错了……”电话这头的寂静让对方结巴得更厉害了。

“不，你没有。”男人咽下梗在喉咙里的硬块，赶在电话被挂断前用布鲁西宝贝的声线回答，“请问你需要什么服务？”

他将手机按下免提，丢在暗沉沉的操作台上。

他甚至不知道那件事更疯狂一点，穿着紧身衣在城市里巡逻，还是与一个未成年做电话性爱。

但这正是布鲁斯此刻所需要的，区别于日复一日的宴会与派对，能让他感受到自己真实存在的“疯狂”与“出格”——在往日的阴影与“普通人”的生活将他彻底杀死之前。

他提出的问题令显然不谙此道的男孩不知所措：“女……让一个女孩子接电话？”

在布鲁斯意识到之前，他已经笑了出来。

“你是个处男？”

“呃……我……”

克拉克感到窘迫不已。他刚刚度过十五岁生日，真正脱离了“男孩”的身份，同桌的男生神秘兮兮地塞给他这个电话号码，告诉他可以得到一次“令人难忘”的初体验。好奇心和青春期躁动的荷尔蒙促使克拉克拨打这通电话，但他很确信自己此刻一定表现得像个傻瓜。

“我不是Gay。”他强调说，努力表现得更加“经验丰富”一点，“你们的工作人员没有女性吗？”

“这就是电话性爱的优势所在，没有传统的身体接触，你可以幻想我是个女人。”电话里的声音像一个细软的毛刷，来回刮掻着克拉克的耳朵，“我的声音令你不满意吗？”

事实是克拉克从未听过更富有诱惑力的声音，那个男人的声音低沉、缠绵而神秘，带着微微的鼻音却不显得厚重粘腻，透过电话线丝丝缕缕渗进骨子里，像柔滑的丝绸、流淌的蜂蜜和馥郁的玫瑰。

它像是性本身。

“好的。”他舔了舔嘴唇，“这没问题。有什么可供挑选的项目吗？”

“这关乎你的个人爱好，你更偏好普通的电话性爱服务？还是倾向于床笫间有脏话、羞辱、角色扮演，或者轻微的支配/臣服……”

“停！停下！普通的就够了！”克拉克并不想在第一次的时候就尝试那些听起来让人汗毛倒竖的东西，或许他可以把它们留到下一次，“如果可以，呃，请稍微激烈一点。”

他有些担心自己的要求太得寸进尺，但事实证明，对方确实是专业的。

“当然。”那男人说，“你叫什么名字？”

“克拉克。”

“克拉克，我需要你告诉我你的身高体重。”

“185公分，230磅。”

“普通男孩可不会有这种个头……喜欢体育运动？”

“我玩橄榄球！”克拉克撒了个谎，“我是校队的前锋！”

“好男孩。”电话那头传来低沉的笑声，轻飘飘得没有丝毫重量，却丝丝缕缕地压在他心头。

少年紧紧攥着手机，手心里都是汗水，他无意识吞着口水，莫名地感觉两颊发热。

“你穿着什么衣服？”

“牛仔裤和……衬衫。”

“很好，现在脱下它们，如果你觉得不自在，这一次可以留下你的衬衫。”

“是的，先生。”

克拉克笨拙地用左手解开裤头上的扣子，纽扣却总是不听话地卡在扣眼里；他急得直冒汗，用力又试了一次。那枚铜扣子直接从布料上崩开，在地板上弹跳几下，滴溜溜地滚到柜子下面去。

他无暇去管那个扣子，匆匆把裤子和内裤一起扯了下来。

“衬衫不太方便……我拿着手机……”他嗫嚅着，手指迟疑地在领口徘徊。

对方很快答复，声音里带着些笑意：“你可以开免提，把电话放在床上。”

克拉克涨红了脸，不由得庆幸对方看不到自己。他遵从指示按下免提键，把电话放到床头，但最后还是留下了衬衫。

“我准备好了。”他紧张地说，下半身赤裸着坐在床沿。

“你想要接吻吗？”

克拉克犹豫了一下。在他所接受的教育里，亲吻是件很神圣的事情，哪怕只是虚假的想象，他也不确定自己可以接受和一个陌生人接吻。但他又担心将这句话说出口，会让对方嘲笑自己的幼稚和迂腐。

电话那头的男人却像是有读心术。

“让我们跳过这个步骤。”他说，“我会将你抱在怀里，亲吻你的脖子，吮吸你的喉结，一只手从你的衬衫下摆伸进去，指尖划过你腹部肌肉的凹陷——你真是有很漂亮的肌肉啊，不是吗，男孩？”

克拉克下意识绷紧了小腹，仿佛真的有一个人的手在他身上游走，肚脐附近感到阵阵麻痒，一股暖洋洋的热流向下身流去。

“放轻松……”男人的声音如同幻觉一样缥缈，在他的耳边打转，“这太快了吗？”

克拉克摇摇头，又想起对方看不到自己，于是咬着舌头，绞尽脑汁抓住飘在脑子里的零散词语，将它们连贯成囫囵个儿的句子。

“不……这感觉很好，请继续。”

“我的嘴唇沿着你仰起的脖颈逐渐向下，但我不会解开你的衣服，我会隔着那层棉布含住你的乳头，舌苔抵着它打转，等它在我口中硬起，再用牙尖咬下，像刺破一个饱满的樱桃。”

克拉克闭着眼，幻想一个年长的男人吮吸自己的乳头，用舌头和牙齿交替着碾过它，被唾液浸湿的布料带着些微的凉意，贴在滚热的胸口时激起细小的鸡皮疙瘩。他难捱地挺起胸，用硬起的肉粒磨蹭衬衫，试图将它更深地送进对方口中。

他的手指紧紧抓着床单，呼吸变得粗重，阴茎直直挺起，几乎贴在小腹上；他的耳中充斥着血液冲刷着血管的声音，仿佛潮汐拍打堤坝，男人低沉的声线却清晰可闻。

“把你的手放到阴茎上，想象那是我抓着它……稍微用些力气……我会不紧不慢地撸动，指尖绕着冠状沟和下方的系带移动，像涂抹奶油一样把前液在柱身上抹匀，当你主动把阴茎朝我手里戳刺的时候，我会不顾你的意愿松开手，伸手到下面去玩弄你的睾丸，把那两个小球拢在手心轻轻挤压……”

克拉克手下的床单发出不堪重负的撕裂声，他的右手放在饱胀的阴囊上，被晾在一旁的阴茎硬得发痛，流淌出的前液沾湿了他的手指。

“先、先生……”他喘得几乎断气，断断续续地把这句话挤出来，“求你——”

“考虑到你是第一次，我会先让你高潮一次。我会从后面抱住你，左手揉捏你的胸，我会十分用力，让那块肌肉凹陷变形，哪怕你哭喊着求饶也不减轻力道，你第二天起床时一定能在镜子里看到胸脯上青紫的指印……我的右手正顺着你的阴茎前后撸动，拇指沿着包皮与龟头的间隙轻刮，在那根阴茎开始抽动，阴囊紧绷时候，用手掌包住它，拇指掐进尿道口的凹陷，再突然放开——”

“是——是的！”

克拉克猛烈地高潮了，他拱起腰，阴茎抽动着一股股射出精液，有几滴甚至飞溅到墙壁上。

他躺在床上大口喘息，大汗淋漓、眼角湿润，精液黏答答地从手指间滴下来。

“克拉克？”敲门声在此时响起，“你还好吗？”

克拉克像是被猎狗追着的兔子一样跳起来，扯过床头柜上的纸巾抹掉手上的精液，拎着裤子跑到窗口推开窗户。

“我……”甫一张口他就被自己嘶哑的声音吓了一跳，急忙清了清嗓子，“我没事！妈！我要睡觉了！”

他用力吸着鼻子，好确认空气里没有残余奇怪的气味，一边心虚地偷瞄自己的手机。

手机静静地躺在枕头上，已经挂断了。

克拉克红着脸应付了玛莎的关切，他收拾好自己制造的狼藉，从橱柜里找出新床单铺在床上，躺在被子里陷入梦乡。梦里有一个看不清模样的男人亲吻他的嘴角和耳垂，对方下巴上的胡茬磨蹭着克拉克的脸颊，低声唤他“好男孩”。

直到第二天起床，克拉克面对着被子下面坚硬的勃起，才想起自己前一晚没有付钱。


	2. Chapter 2

克拉克再次拨打那个电话号码时，对面一直无人接听。

他锲而不舍地打过去，直到电话被接通。

“食髓知味，小男孩？”电话里传来男人的笑声，比起前一晚多了些懒散与轻佻，“要知道，未成年人纵欲对身体不好。”

克拉克再次感到两颊发烫，青春期的性觉醒让他像其他男孩子一样追求刺激，但他骨子里还是在农场里长大的小镇男孩。

“不。”他说，“我昨晚忘记付钱。”

听筒里混入奇怪的杂音，听起来像是什么东西被泼洒在地上，伴随着一个陌生的男声和两人简短的交谈。

/需要帮助吗，先生？/

/不，没什么。/

“你那边还有人在？”克拉克犹豫着问，“我打扰你工作了吗？”

仿佛窥破秘密的感觉让他有些不自在，尤其对方的工作性质十分特殊——克拉克并不认为电话性爱服务者的工作低人一等，只是联想到某种运动的细节实在令人脸红。

“只是些小问题。”男人的声音再次回到话筒旁，这次他听起来简直是饶有兴趣，“你打算付钱给我？”

克拉克大概知道对方在想什么。虽然他还是初次接触这个领域，但这不妨碍他猜到男人必然是其中的佼佼者，昨晚那一通电话收取的费用应当不便宜；换做他在对方的立场，也会怀疑一个穷学生是否能付得起账单。

不过他确实有钱。克拉克不是学校里那些大手大脚花钱来显示优越感的小男生，他把玛莎给自己的零花钱都攒在存钱罐里，每个周末还会去镇上的水果店帮工，这让他在十五岁的年纪已经有了一小笔积蓄。

“我应当付你多少钱？”他学着玛莎的语气问，带着某种身为有担当大人的骄傲。

“一美元。”

“这么便宜？！”

克拉克惊讶地喊出声来，他已经做好了为昨晚的通话付一大笔钱的准备，但对方提出的价目远超出了他最夸张的设想。

“你真的能赚到钱吗？”如果这个男人的收费标准这样低，克拉克实在想不到他究竟是靠什么生活，而他的电话究竟是为什么还没有被打爆。

“学生半折。”

“还有这种优惠？”

“偶尔。”

克拉克感觉像是天上掉了馅饼，下一刻他想通了这其中的关窍，于是又忍不住担忧起来：“是你帮我打了折吧，先生？你的老板不会指责你吗？”

“这是我的工作。”电话那头传出一声轻嗤，“我爱给谁打折就给谁打折。”

“可是——”

“还是说你更希望付全款？”

克拉克的大脑飞快运转起来，如果半折后的价格是一美元，全款就是二十美元。

“……我没有那么多钱。”他小声承认，沮丧地拉扯衣角冒出的一根线头。

他穿着手工缝制的格子衬衫，玛莎总抱怨自家的男孩子个头蹿得太快，在克拉克短短一个月之内换了三个尺码的上衣后，她就开始从集市上买回布料，踩着农场里的缝纫机亲手做衣服。这种衬衫虽然没有橱窗里售卖的好看，但价格低廉又舒适，克拉克一直很喜欢。

克拉克的家庭不算富裕，尤其在乔纳森刚刚去世的几年，玛莎需要偿还医院的欠款，还要独自支撑一个农场，而克拉克年纪又太小，他需要去学校念书而不能留在家里帮忙。

班级里的同学会取笑他的手工衬衫和洗得发白的牛仔裤，女孩们也都不愿意被他约出去——而直到刚才之前，克拉克本来还以为那没问题呢。

“那么，一美元？”男人轻快的语调打破了沉默，他完全没打算给克拉克留讲价的空间，“我可以给你一个账户。”

“谢谢你，我会汇款过去……以后我不会再打给你了。”

克拉克抓着手机不放手。一旦意识到自己没有能力消费这种奢侈品后，他恨不得这通免费电话能讲得更久一点，听对方多说几句话。

他不知道电话性爱服务者是否都有这种魔力，但每当那个男人开口说话，哪怕隔着一台手机，也能让克拉克感觉到一道电流从耳畔传至脚心。

就好像他的耳朵罔顾主人心意，对那个声音一见钟情。

“为什么？”男人的声音听起来很疑惑，“你对我提供的服务不满意吗？”

“不，你很好……太好了。”克拉克咬紧了嘴唇，“我不能占你的便宜。”

“人们不总是为钱工作的。”

“大部分人是这样，不是吗？”

“你不是必须成为‘大部分人’。”男人说，“虽然人们都有遵循群体习惯的错觉，但那源于群居生物追求安全感的本能，而不是身为人类的义务。”

“……如果我和其他人不同，也不是怪物？”

“人们应当因他们的所作所为而不是固有特征被对待，蒙面的不仅是劫匪，也可以是佐罗——但切记在别人看到你时表现得‘正常’，这会让事情简单许多，也会让你安全。”

“你知道吗，你真的是个奇怪的家伙。”克拉克半开玩笑地说，听到电话里又传来模糊的对话声，“抱歉，我是不是占用你太多时间了？”

“没关系，我今晚休假。”

克拉克躺在床上，侧过脸看着放在枕边的手机。

翻盖手机的小屏幕上泛着一层淡淡的荧光，让男孩某些贪婪的小心思像雨后的蘑菇那样冒出头来：“那么……你介意陪我聊天吗？”

“小男孩，我今晚不提供性爱服务。”对方原本柔软轻盈的声音话锋一转，变得严厉肃正起来，“我不赞同小孩子连续两晚手淫。”

“我才没——”克拉克本来想说自己没有对方说的那么沉迷欲望，结果冲口而出的反而是“我才不是小孩子！”

“时间不早了，如果你还想长高，应该去睡觉。”

“确定？”

“或许？”

男人在电话另一端轻笑，低沉的笑声震动着克拉克的鼓膜，让某种温暖蓬松的饱胀感充斥在他的胸膛。

我完了。克拉克在入睡前昏昏沉沉地想，我的耳朵大概已经对那个声音情根深种。


	3. Chapter 3

正当布鲁斯坐在韦恩大厦顶层的办公室里浏览文件时，卢修斯敲门走了进来。  
这位黑人总监站在布鲁斯桌前汇报了上季度技术部的新品研发状况，当他收起手中的季度报告后，却并没有立即离去的打算。  
“上次与阿尔弗雷德通话时，他告诉我你最近开朗了许多。”  
卢修斯在说话的同时打量韦恩家族年轻的继承人，试图从后者身上找到与潘尼沃斯口中“改变”相关的迹象。而那结果显然令他十分满意，以至于向来严厉的技术部总监甚至松口开了个玩笑。  
“我猜和上周五晚宴上让你特意离席的那个神秘电话有关？”  
坐在办公桌后的男人合上手中的文件夹，抬起眼迎上对方探寻的目光。  
“很抱歉，但那个酒会未免太无聊了。”他说，态度诚恳得令人挑不出丝毫差错，“我下次会注意维护韦恩集团在公共场合的形象。”  
“这不是什么指责，布鲁斯。”卢修斯强调，“我和阿尔弗雷德看着你长大，我们都希望你能活得更自由些。”  
“太迟了，卢修斯。”韦恩转过椅子背对来人，没有焦距的双眼望着窗外，“自我八岁之后就太迟了。”  
“又或者你至少能够开心些。”  
“我为什么不开心呢？”布鲁西宝贝反问道，他重新把椅子转回来，夸张地伸开双臂在空中画了个圆，“金钱、地位、名车、女人……如果一个男人能够轻而易举拥有这些，他为什么不开心？”  
韦恩集团年轻的董事长歪着头，用天真的目光与卢修斯对视；后者心事重重地叹了口气，从办公室里走了出去。

布鲁斯久久注视着那扇关上的门。  
他拥有太多能够让一个普通人感到“开心”或“幸福”的东西，他本应该可以过得很好。  
如果他从未成为过蝙蝠侠。  
为了成为蝙蝠侠，他亲自经历过最深的黑暗，理解它们、学习它们、接纳它们，让它们成为自己战甲的一部分；他身披罪恶行走于罪恶之中，将花花公子的身份打磨成一副完美的面具。然而有朝一日那影子却要回到阳光下来，带着面具的人要成为面具本身，这种改变令他不知所措。  
现在他每天早上按时到达公司，看文件或者审核报表，下班有司机接他回家，一切按部就班得像舞台剧的脚本。  
陌生少年打进来的电话更像是一道安全索，将布鲁斯和这个完美世界之外、属于现实与荒谬的部分连接起来，让他知道自己还“活着”。  
“那个账户有入账吗？”将外套交给管家时，他习惯性地询问道。  
“是的，老爷。”阿尔弗雷德在门厅里接过韦恩先生的外衣，对于后者的问题连眼皮也没抬一下，“下午四点零五分到账二十美元。”  
二十美元。布鲁斯在心里默念，原来世界上真的还有这种傻瓜。  
“需要查出这个电话号码的所有人吗，老爷？”阿尔弗雷德忽然问。  
他刚刚收走了布鲁斯的外套，带回了咖啡、笔记本与小甜饼；现在这位老管家只是站在一旁，安静而迅速就好像他从来没有离开过。  
“不了。”半躺在书房沙发上的男人摇头，将私人电脑打开，“布鲁斯·韦恩只是个普通的、遵纪守法的企业家，他不会做这种事。”  
“您在讲法律，布鲁斯老爷，这真是可喜的进步。”阿尔弗雷德说，“不当英雄后，您比从前正义多了。”  
“愿你的幽默感长盛不衰。”布鲁斯干巴巴地回应。  
当布鲁斯·韦恩还是蝙蝠侠的时候，他可以用着面具内外的两个身份欺骗世人；但当他选择放弃蝙蝠侠的身份，就非得坚定地站在普通人的那一边不可——倘若他踏入灰色地带，迟早会重新坠入漆黑的深渊里。  
那天之后又过了两天，布鲁斯的私人号码上一直没有电话打进来。  
第三天时，男人以身体不适为由推了当晚的一场酒会，他早早回到房间，按照手机上的通话记录回拨过去。  
电话只响了一声就被接起来，年轻人惊喜而明亮的声音像正午的阳光，一股脑涌进后现代风格的冰冷房间里。  
“嗨，你来找我啦？”  
“你知道是我？”  
“我记得这个电话号码。”那男孩兴冲冲地向布鲁斯炫耀，随即变得忧虑起来，“难道你没有收到钱？或许是我搞错了步骤，我第一次用银行汇款……”  
布鲁斯头一次觉得淳朴的乡下男孩也挺麻烦：“你知道的，你并不需要真的支付我那么多钱。”  
“妈一直告诫我不能滥用其他人的善意。”克拉克坚持，“这个暑假我找了份短工，在邻居的农场里帮忙把玉米搬上卡车，等这周末拿到工钱就可以给你打电话。”  
“搬运工？那可不是个适合小孩子的工作。”  
“我天生神力。”对方大声说。布鲁斯甚至能想象出一个大男孩在自己面前挽起袖子，得意洋洋地炫耀胳膊上紧实的肱二头肌。  
男人对着手机挑了挑眉。  
橄榄球前锋，对吧？  
“所以，小海格力斯，这就是你，嗯，我看看……四天又二十一小时没打给我的原因？”  
“你记得我上次打给你的时间？”话筒那头的男孩连声追问，嗓音因为紧张和激动而有些变了调，“天哪！你是在等我的电话吗？”  
“我查了通话记录。”  
“……好吧。”克拉克咕哝，仿佛流浪狗被人踢了一脚。  
就连没心没肺的布鲁斯·韦恩也为此感到抱歉了。  
“你今年几岁？还在读中学？”  
“十五。”  
杰森在小巷里撬蝙蝠车轮胎，披上罗宾制服那年也是十五岁。  
这个年纪的小鬼真是擅长惹麻烦极了，布鲁斯想，就连民风淳朴的小镇男孩，也会背着母亲偷偷预约特殊服务。  
过长的沉默显然令电话那头的男孩感到不安，听筒里断续传来布料摩擦的杂音，似乎有谁在床上翻来覆去。  
“我太小了吗？”克拉克小心翼翼地问，“你喜欢年纪大一点的？”  
布鲁斯眨了眨眼，把昔日的暗影都赶到后面去。  
“你比我想象得还要年幼。”他用布鲁西宝贝圆滑的腔调说，“这对于尝试类似的‘服务’来说或许有点早。”  
“但是又没有法律规定一定要年满十八岁才能拨打专线电话。”克拉克用他那个年纪独有的、满不在乎的态度抱怨，最后又忍不住谨慎地向年长者求证，“嗳……它确实不犯法，对吧？”  
“我想不。”  
“那么，既然这通电话是你打给我，它应当不计入费用吧？”  
“‘它应当不计入费用’——”布鲁斯模仿对方的口吻，他笑得浑身发抖，“看在上帝的份儿上，你才是坚持要为周四那通电话全额付款的那个。”  
克拉克听起来十分窘迫：“但如果我付了这次的钱，周末就不能给你打电话了。”  
他的态度太认真，布鲁斯也不得不认真起来：“当然，没有人该为他们接到的电话付钱。九点以后不是我的工作时间，如果你在那之后打过来我就只收你五美元，成交？”  
“这样可以吗？”  
“反正我不需要上缴抽成给公司，而且我挺喜欢在睡前找个人说话，你又恰好不是那么烦人——说老实话，你到底愿不愿意？想拒绝就干脆点，也好让我去找其他人选。”  
“不！我是说，成交！”  
“很好，现在你该去睡觉了，记得吗，为了你的生长激素能充分发挥作用。”  
“等一下！”克拉克赶在布鲁斯挂断前急切地插话进来，“你可以……吻我吗？”  
房间里安静下来，只能听到呼吸时起伏的电流声。  
“你知道把我们联系在一起的只是电磁波和线圈吗？”半晌后布鲁斯问，“我能利用你的幻想制造出感官刺激，但‘吻’？它就是一个动词而已。”  
“抱歉……我就只是……好吧，抱歉。”  
这个男孩似乎有某种奇妙的本事，他太真诚，真诚到能够随随便便捧出一颗心来任人宰割，于是也能够如此轻易地触动人心。  
如果克拉克不能变成好人，就会变成恶棍。  
而一个好人也不该遇到自己这种人。  
布鲁斯望着落地窗外黢黑的湖面，在心里叹了一口气。  
“闭嘴，然后闭上眼。我要吻你了。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dom/Sub警告！不吃BDSM的赶紧退散（包括我本人在内也不吃，我现在打算和自己拼命orz）

如果克拉克能够从如同暴风雨般汹涌又突如其来的迷恋中停下来去认真思考，他或许会意识到自己正在经历一场完美而令人震撼的爱情。

但他终究只是个刚刚摆脱孩童身份的青春期少年。克拉克把通过电话认识的神秘男人当成了一场少年时非凡的艳遇，像男孩子们私下里传阅的成人杂志，印刷时用了上好的油墨与铜版纸，充斥着朦胧的幻想、强烈的感官刺激与空虚的幸福感。

而他穿着那双以电话号码命名的魔鞋，后脚跟撞三下，就可以到达一个仿佛只存在于梦里的神奇国度。

这一切的代价只有五美元。

周六当晚，玛莎前去帮忙邻居家的母牛接生，克拉克拨通了那个早已烂熟于心的号码，主动提出“想尝试更激烈一些的项目”。

“你确定？”电话那头的男人向克拉克确认，“它们可能比你想象的更加超过。”

“我一个人在家。”克拉克说，好像这就能解释所有事情似的。

如果放在上周，刚接触这个领域的年轻人或许不敢对一个陌生人提出这种超出底线的要求，但对方打回了电话给克拉克，他告诉克拉克每个人都可以成为与众不同的那个，他们还分享了那个吻——克拉克近乎执拗地相信那个男人不会伤害自己。

听筒里隐约传来挫败的低语，克拉克不禁忐忑起来。

他一定是把事情搞砸了，如果对方并不想在私人时间继续谈工作呢？

“抱歉，我……”

“停止道歉，它根本不是你的错！”

“对！对不起！”

能发出温柔音调的嗓子忽然变得冷硬而严厉，克拉克被那种语气吓了一跳，反射性地朝对方赔罪。

男人在电话另一头沉默良久，再开口时听起来彻底被打败了。

“你为什么一直在道歉？”他问，声音再度柔和下来。

克拉克从来没有想过这个问题。

它似乎是理所当然的。因为克拉克比其他人都来得更加强壮，他无意的举动就可能会伤害这个世界，所以有义务更加谨小慎微地生活。

可这一切——真正束缚着克拉克的一切，他无法与玛莎以外的任何人谈起，即便是那个男人也不行。

“因为我让你不开心了。”最后克拉克选择了最安全的回答。

“不，克拉克，取悦客人确实是电话性爱服务者的工作，如果我因一个事实迁怒你，那么只能说明我缺乏容人之量——永远不需要为了你没有做错的事情感到愧疚。”

“那么我们今晚会进行到哪里？”

“我需要确认一些事。”男人停顿片刻，随后以绝对中立的专业口吻询问，“你希望被伤害吗？”

克拉克被口水呛了一下。

“什……什么？不！当然不！”

他确实渴望一点富有刺激的新鲜东西，但恶意不在此列。

——不过这也说不准，克拉克暗自想，如果有什么办法能够令他感受到“疼痛”，或许他会真的愿意尝试一下。

“那么你对于今晚的‘性爱’有怎样的期待？”

“我不确定……刺激？畅快淋漓？离经叛道？”

克拉克一直是个乖孩子，从小到大老师们给大块头男孩的评语一直是善良内向、木讷少言。

但克拉克没有办法真正成为那种人，他像其他这个年纪的男孩一样渴望自由、叛逆与激情；因此哪怕只有几分钟也好，在不伤害到其他事物的前提下，克拉克想要摆脱平凡而无趣外壳。

还有什么能比性更安全吗？

“你的房间里有全身镜吗？”对方忽然问。

“浴室的门后有一面半身镜。”克拉克回答，“需要的话我可以到楼下去。”

“是的，我需要你到浴室去。”

克拉克拿着手机走出自己的房间，还特意带上换洗衣物，这样如果玛莎中途返家，他可以装作自己在洗澡。

“我在浴室里了。”他一边锁门一边对着话筒说。

“现在除去你的衣物。”男人命令道，“将所有的衣服都脱下来，接下来除非有我的允许，你不能使用任何物品遮掩身体。”

对方的声音和台词都与温柔甜蜜相去甚远，但克拉克只听到那句话就已经半硬了。

“是的。”他顺从的回答，在不弄坏衣物的前提下，尽可能快速地解开皮带和纽扣。

这次他不用提醒就打开了手机的免提键，也穿了一件没有扣子的套头T恤，让整个过程变得简单高效。

当他只用了上次的一半时间就将浑身上下最后一片布料丢进洗衣篮后，甚至暗自为此得意起来。

然后克拉克得到了下一条指令。

“站到镜子前面去，描述你在其中看到的东西。”

这听起来并不算太困难，毕竟在每天洗澡时，克拉克也会看到自己的裸体，但当他真正面对镜子里的倒影，他一个字也说不出来。

镜子里的年轻男性浑身赤裸，胸膛随着急促的呼吸起伏，半身镜只够照出他的上半身，镜面最下方刚好能够看到浓密卷曲的黑色毛发，伏在耻毛之间的阴茎呈现半勃起状态，深粉色的龟头正颤巍巍地从包皮下方露出来。

他尝试着开口，只能发出不成句的音节。

“克拉克。”对方沉声催促。

“我……光着。”克拉克咽了口吐沫，引以为傲的语言表达能力仿佛飞去了大气层之外，“硬了。”

 “专心看着镜子。”话筒里传出的指令在狭小的浴室里回荡，“我需要更具体的描述。你勃起了吗？皮肤是什么颜色？有没有自己动手解决？”

男人没有丝毫感情的声音如同冷水从克拉克背上流淌而过，带来尖锐羞耻的同时也让他更硬了，挺立的阴茎涨成暗粉色，几乎要贴到小腹上。

所以今晚的游戏规则是“说出来”，克拉克告诉自己，努力无视如芒在背的羞耻感。

“你还好吗？”男孩的沉默让对方再一次确认他的情况，“我们可以停止。”

“我没事。”克拉克说，“我只是需要……适应一下。”

“考虑清楚，因为无论接下来你说什么，我都不会停下来了。”

“我……没问题。”

“那么。”男人给了克拉克几秒钟准备，然后将声音重新切换到命令状态，“继续。”

克拉克深吸了一口气，让自己专注于镜子里的画面：“我站在浴室里，已经脱光了自己的衣服，但镜子不够大——不，或许它刚刚好，当我勃起的时候，它足够照出我的整条阴茎。”

他有义务把这个游戏继续下去，因为是他先要求的，不是吗？

而且他确实需要它。

“是的……我现在抓着我的阴茎，它是暗红色，比我手掌的颜色深，烫得简直像块火炭……那些半透明的粘液流下来，沾到我的手指，我正按照你上次的指导把它们涂在阴茎上……”

“做得好，乖孩子。”电话那头的男人认可了他的努力。

他听起来冷静、自控、游刃有余，完全是一个电话性爱服务者应有的表现，如果那人也会和克拉克一样受到情欲困扰，那么他无疑掩饰得很好。

克拉克用了几秒质疑对方为什么能保持冷静，但那种微不足道的疑惑很快就被汹涌而至的快感与欲求挤到角落，他向前挺起胸脯，手指收紧，本能地沿着烫热的柱身滑动。

“我在给……哈……自己做手活，”他说，任由喘息声把句子割裂得断断续续，“我浑身上下都红透了，脸、脖子、胸口还有……那里……”

“这次我不会碰你。”男人的声音在浴室里回荡，如同烟雾般丝丝缕缕缠绕在克拉克身边，“你要按照我的命令准备你自己，并且在得到准许前，不能射出来。”

“是、是的……”克拉克允诺，不得不把右手的拇指与食指圈在阴茎根部收紧，以此压下自己射精的冲动。

“把两只手放在胸口，用指腹揉你的乳头。”

手掌放在自己胸前的感觉古怪极了，但当克拉克把指尖按在乳头上，情况就完全改变了。那两颗肉粒在他的手中逐渐挺起，坚硬地抵住掌心，被按揉时带来的快感细微而柔软，如纤细的水流流淌至下身；远比不上直接触及性器的刺激，它拖慢了克拉克高潮的速度，让他感受到快感的同时也经历加倍的空虚。

克拉克忍不住想伸手到下方抚慰坚硬的器官。

“不准碰你的阴茎。”

下一道命令恰到好处地阻止了他，克拉克如同被火焰燎到般收回手，发出一声难耐的喘息。

他的双脚甚至已经离开了地面，但克拉克现在无暇顾及这些，他忙着让自己的双手与下半身保持距离。

“现在它们硬起来了吗？”男人问。

“是的……它们已经很硬了。”克拉克咬着嘴唇挤出回答，他夹紧双腿，徒劳地想要通过摩擦大腿根来获取更多刺激，“我的……下面也很硬。”

“描述它。”男人进一步要求，“用语言具体形容你的性器。”

克拉克紧绷得像一根拉扯到极限的弓弦，他将涣散的视线集中在镜子上，汗水沿着额角流进眼睛，让他的双眼酸涩不已。

“紫红色……”他断断续续地说出那个词语，手指用力挤压胸口，饱满的肌肉从指缝里挤出来，“紫红色……坚硬……血管凸起来……液体从……开口向下流……”

现在他飘在半空，那个胀大成紫红色的器官就明晃晃地呈现在镜子中心，在克拉克的视野里被放大了无数倍，青色的血管盘曲虬结，一滴前列腺液从张开的尿道口滴下，在空气中牵拉出一条半透明的细线，又不堪重负地断裂——

“不！我不行！”他毫无形象地尖叫，像被绑住腿脚的小动物一样在空中扭动。

“我准许你。”

克拉克的身体比大脑更早接收到那个命令，他迫不及待伸手到下方，几乎在手指刚刚碰触阴茎的同时就达到了高潮。

释放瞬间的轻松与空虚攫住了他，当克拉克回过神时，他已经摔在浴室的瓷砖上，粘稠的白色液体顺着镜面滴落。

“……下一次我会把你的阴茎绑起来，如果你玩得来的话，或许可以试试前列腺高潮。”男人最后的那句话隐约钻进克拉克耳朵里，让他在高潮的余韵中浑身颤抖。

他下意识看向手机，那个扁平的电子设备安静地躺在洗漱架上。

又一次，在克拉克不知道的时候，这通电话结束了。

两人之间似乎达成了一种微妙的关系：克拉克有权利开启这场游戏，但对方才是那个决定什么时候挂断电话的人。

克拉克做了个深呼吸，不再看架子上的手机；他用纸巾把镜子清理干净，打开了花洒。

他开始期待下一次通话了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于本文中超人的年龄问题，《钢躯》里大超30+，不过《BVS》似乎没有明确提及（不排除提及了我忘了），老爷倒是容易确定……不过本篇设定两人年龄相差20，老爷今年35，黑暗骑士刚隐退，大超15还在念高中。  
> 《黑归》蝙蝠侠50才重新出来肛超人，致敬电影的年龄操作，本文继续篡改年龄（×）。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本段落轻微粗口警告。

布鲁斯·韦恩最近迷上了手机游戏。  
他随时随地都拿着手机，无论是出席商谈、宴会、或者采访，哪怕在召开董事会议的时候也一定要把手机开机放在一旁。  
所有人都在私下议论，没人就此提出异议。  
因为他有钱，因为他性格恶劣，因为他是布鲁斯·韦恩。  
当布鲁斯又一次坐在卧室里无聊地摆弄这个通讯工具时，他的管家走了进来。  
“如果我没有会错意的话，布鲁斯老爷。”老管家问，“您似乎在和一个小孩子谈恋爱？”  
“不。”男人果断地否认，“我们各取所需，仅此而已。”  
“那我恐怕必须得提醒您注意法条，这属于诱奸未成年人。”  
“法律没有禁止人们给自己找乐子。”  
布鲁斯从床上站起来，走到窗边推开那扇落地窗。  
干冷的夜风卷起天鹅绒窗帘，高高扬起的暗红色布料像一条沉重的披风，在男人身后落下大片阴影。  
哥谭不同于它周围的任何一座城市，这些差异不仅仅体现在风俗与文化上；这座城市仿佛由某种不吸收热量的特殊材料构建而成，哪怕在夏季里最炎热的那几周，一旦太阳沉入哥谭湾，城市的夜晚仍旧被足以穿透灵魂的寒冷环绕。  
哥谭人很少意识到这种情况是错误的，他们既生长于此，也习惯于此。  
布鲁斯·韦恩从前曾是质疑者，他幻想驱散笼罩在哥谭上方的阴云与森寒，但随着他越久的停留在这座城市的乌云下，就越难回忆起温暖与光明。  
“法律也没有禁止人们去爱。”阿尔弗雷德说，有条不紊地将托盘上的牛奶与甜饼放到床头。自他从巷子里带回哭泣的小少爷那天起，这件事他做了二十七年。  
“它只是性。”富豪不耐烦地纠正，把自己面朝下摔在床上，沉闷的声音从羽绒被里传出来，“我们没有必要把简单的事情搞得复杂。”  
“我对此很难持乐观态度，布鲁斯老爷。”年长者中立地说，“考虑到这正是一直以来您所擅长的。”

他的管家大部分时候都是对的，以及，大部分时候，布鲁斯·韦恩不愿意承认这一点。  
因此当他从克拉克那里接到下一个电话时，男人表现了远超出被允许范围的冷酷，只为了证明阿尔弗雷德是错的。  
这一晚的项目是高潮控制，布鲁斯要求克拉克用手帕绑住下体，而当男孩在电话里表示自己到达极限时，布鲁斯拒绝了他释放的请求。  
而克拉克是个会遵从规则的死脑筋，他只知道一遍遍向残忍控制他的人恳求，挤出带着哭腔的粗重喘息。  
“求您……呜……这很难受……”  
“如果你违背命令，我们的交易就到此为止。”  
“先、先生……我做不到……”  
“你当然能，因为你享受被折磨的感觉，你就是个婊子——”  
“不！”  
男孩惊慌失措的声音如同冰水从头顶浇下来，布鲁斯猛地咬住舌尖，后背泛起一片冰凉的潮意。  
他越了线。  
这已经不是最初时互利互惠的“消遣”，而是单方面的侮辱。  
他所惧怕的事正在发生，城市的腐朽与绝望开始侵蚀他，他则将自己所受的伤害发泄在无辜的克拉克身上。  
在事情变得无可挽回前，他必须停止。  
克拉克还在线上。听筒那一端是漫长的空白，男孩连呼吸都压得极低，生怕惹恼了布鲁斯似的。  
但他没有挂断电话。  
布鲁斯觉得自己应当为此道歉……或许。  
他从未真正尝试过用歉意来挽回什么东西，不是因为他不会犯那种程度的错误，而是因为所有事情都会在他犯错时结束。  
“这次的电话不收费！”他粗鲁地说，“你明天再打！”  
/这可爱的小东西明天绝不会打电话给你了！/布鲁斯心里有一个可恶的声音说，听起来像极了讨人厌的布鲁西，/你叫他“婊子”！甚至不打算道歉！/  
/我不在乎。/  
/你当然在乎，你想用这头小羊羔赎你的罪——/  
“别挂电话！”克拉克在电话那头高声嚷嚷，他听起来已经差不多从生理问题中摆脱出来，“我只是有点被吓到了！”  
他的声音出现后，顽劣的布鲁西就重新安静下来。布鲁斯只好表现得更像个恶棍，寄希望于能让对方知难而退。  
“你还想继续玩？我不知道你喜欢这种口味。”  
“不，就是……你今天心情很糟吗？”  
“和你无关。”  
“听着，如果你需要向一个人抱怨自己糟糕的一天，我愿意为你保守秘密。”  
布鲁斯没料到这个。  
在受到来自所信任之人的伤害后，原本单纯柔软的乡下男孩却可以变得刀枪不入。  
“这只是一场电话性爱服务，我看不到谈论我私人事件的必要。”男人让自己的声音显得冷硬而刻薄，他并不想苛待那个男孩，但他需要让对方遵循自己的规矩。  
——克拉克必须知道哪些事能做，而哪些不行。  
“……五美元。”  
对方的声音含混不清，几乎让布鲁斯以为是自己的某种错觉。  
“什么？”  
“因为我只付你五美元。”克拉克重复道，这次他的声音有底气了许多，“所以这不是普通的金钱交易，我们是那种‘特殊的’朋友或者‘倾听者’，对吗？”  
“那不重要。”  
“那很重要——我们是朋友，那很重要。”  
布鲁斯曾经告诉克拉克，承载着他们之间交流的仅仅是无线电波，可现在他所面对是真心实意的关切——他只在阿尔弗雷德、卢修斯或者莱斯利那里听到的那种声音；又或者，如果他愿意承认，它酷似在记忆中依稀留存的、某些关乎光明与温暖的吉光片羽。  
布鲁斯拒绝接受它们。  
他沉默着，时间长到如果克拉克足够聪明，就应该知道这个话题在他这里不受欢迎。  
布鲁斯不确定男孩的智商有没有问题，但后者显然足够不识趣。  
“请稍等一下。”对方这样对布鲁斯说。接下来就是一连串嘈杂的噪音：拖鞋踩在地面上，椅子挪到一旁，窗户被拉开……  
“你在干什么？”布鲁斯忍不住问。  
“嘘——你听。”  
“什么？你在哪里？”  
“屋顶上。”克拉克回答，伴随着似乎是瓦片被踩踏的声音，“当我睡不着，又不想让妈妈担心的时候就会到这里来。”  
“那里有什么？”  
“声音。风吹过玉米叶的声音，水车转动的声音，田野里蟋蟀和纺织娘的声音……它们能让我一夜好梦。”  
克拉克的手机并没有捕捉细微背景音的能力，他口中的夜风、流水、虫鸣与犬吠，在电话这头都是沙沙的电流声。  
布鲁斯将手机丢到操作台上，电流的白噪音在死寂的山洞内回荡。  
他垮下挺直的脊背，陷进操作台前巨大的椅子里。  
克拉克描述的事物对布鲁斯·韦恩而言几乎是遥远而不可触及的，他所熟悉的是另外一些声音：夜幕降临后独属于哥谭黑暗世界糜烂的繁华，下水道内老鼠与野猫的尖声吱叫，在高楼间穿梭时呼啸在耳畔的风声。  
它们是布鲁斯的一部分，是新鲜的、愈合的、腐烂的伤口，与遍布男人身体各处的疤痕一样不可磨灭。  
他永远不会怀念它们。  
绝不。  
洞穴深处传来水滴落入深潭的轻响。  
“你感觉好些了吗？”克拉克悄声问。  
不，这太蠢了。布鲁斯想。  
但他的舌头背叛了他。  
“……是的。”他听到自己这样说。  
男孩清了清嗓子，模仿“专业人士”的口吻开口：“你可以把电话放在枕头旁边，闭上眼睡一觉，然后明天又是新的一天。”  
布鲁斯第一次知道有人可以用声音露出微笑，他甚至能够在脑海中清晰地看到那个画面：介乎男孩与男人之间的年轻人坐在屋顶上，穿着便宜的衬衫和洗到褪色的牛仔裤，赤脚穿着拖鞋；或许他也有黑发和蓝色的眼睛，笑起来时眼睛甜蜜地弯起，露出酒窝与虎牙。  
——像其他普通的男孩子一样美好。  
所有关于“平凡”或“美好”的东西都不应当和布鲁斯扯上关系。  
那个微笑着的声音告诉他：“有个好梦。”  
下一次吧，布鲁斯对自己说，下一次他会正式结束这场闹剧。


	6. Chapter 6

布鲁斯·韦恩有义务终止这段不正常的关系。

因为他是两人中那个有完全行为能力的成年人，也是他引诱对方开始了这场游戏。

克拉克不懂得那些灰色的界线在哪里，布鲁斯必须像个大人。

但克拉克在哭。

“你在哭吗，克拉克？”他并不擅长对付一个哭泣的孩子，不由得有些乱了阵脚。

事实上布鲁斯不擅长对付任何种类的孩子，他总是把需要关照的孩子当作能理解人生的大人，又对待已经拥有自我意识的少年人像不懂事的小孩。

 

但克拉克偏偏是特殊的那个，他对这世界仍保留着孩童的爱和热忱，却已经有了成年人的宽容与温淳。

“我才没哭。”堪萨斯男孩把脸埋在枕头上，努力咽下卡在喉咙里的硬块，“我就只是——感冒了。”

他已经十五岁了，是能够帮玛莎打理农场的大男人。

成熟的男人都不哭。

“你怎么了？”对方问。

他怎么了？

克拉克用手肘支撑起自己，慢吞吞地在床上翻了个身。

他回忆这场毁了田间近半数农作物的暴风雨，玛莎在克拉克看不见时紧锁的眉头，以及男孩子们的嘲笑，因为克拉克不敢和他们一起玩石子打仗或者摔跤游戏。

克拉克·肯特力大无穷，他能用视线加热牛奶，可以看穿墙壁，可以在天空翱翔。

克拉克·肯特什么都做不了。

他想要成为一个普通人。

“没什么大不了的。”克拉克瞪着天花板总结道，“只是度过了糟糕的一天。”

电话那头是一段过长的沉默，让男孩不由得忐忑起来。

他让对方生气了吗？因为他逃避应该回答的问题？

瞧啊，你又把一件事情搞砸了。一个满含嘲讽的声音在克拉克脑子里说，你这一无是处的可怜虫。

好在男人并没有如克拉克担忧的那样发怒，他听起来甚至一点也没有被克拉克的粗鲁冒犯到。

“有什么我能帮忙的吗？”他问。

“别问了先生，我们开始进行今天的项目好吗？”

“你确定？”男人额外确认了一遍，“现在进行我们之间的‘活动’可能不是个好时机。”

“是的。”克拉克咬着嘴唇，“它让我感觉……轻松。”

那感觉很对。

克拉克想，然后忍不住为自己的发言感到羞耻。

正常人真的会这么想吗？

突然撞进脑子里的念头让他感到浑身发冷，如果克拉克会有那种念头根本就不正常，而对方觉得自己是个心理扭曲的变态呢？

“你确定？”对方的声音听起来有些疑虑。

所以他果然是错的，克拉克感觉自己的胃在下沉：“抱歉，我、我不是那个意思。”

“别多想。”男人的声音适时地从话筒里传出，“大家都这么做，你只是比其他人更诚实。”

他的声音里并没有敷衍或者安抚，因为他说的是真话。

这让克拉克好过了一些。

“如果我刚才的话令你产生不好的误解，那么我道歉。我只是希望提醒你，性能让你短暂地逃避现实，但它不会从根本上解决任何问题。”

“那正是我想要的，拜托了。”

“既然你已经度过了……糟糕的一天。”他的秘密伙伴说，句尾处一个微妙的停顿让整句话都变得暧昧而色情，“我们最好让这一天的结束妙不可言。”

克拉克紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，对方的每一次让步都让他更加贪心。

“能告诉我你的名字吗？”他努力压制着自己的期待问，像小时候在睡觉前向圣诞老人许愿，“我想叫你的名字。”

 

布鲁斯因对方的要求而迟疑。年长的男人懂得这条真理：这像是一场假面舞会，人们必须遵守规则才能够在这一夜狂欢中尽兴；而不是在摘下面具后，发现对方正是你的仇敌*。

但克拉克全心全意地信任着他，那个男孩热情、诚挚而温柔，如躺在主人手心的幼犬一般柔软无害。

“你可以叫我布鲁斯。”

“布鲁斯布鲁斯布鲁斯布鲁斯……”

对方像是得到了什么期待已久的礼物，不厌其烦地一遍遍重复那个名字，布鲁斯几乎能看到男孩是如何抓着手机在床上打滚——

他及时刹住了脑中奔沸的思绪，用力摆脱此刻从胸口升腾起的、过于柔软蓬松的感情。

“好了，克拉克，停下来。”他命令道。

克拉克听话地安静了一会儿，然后又用那种甜得发腻的声音叫他：“布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯被这小孩搞得有点头疼：“我刚才怎么说的来着？停下。”

“可是我要和你说话啊。”克拉克理直气壮地说。

“什么？”

“我想操你。”

半只脚跨进中年大门的布鲁斯·韦恩简直不敢相信，自己被一个年龄还不到他一半的小孩性骚扰了。

“行吧。”布鲁斯假装无奈地叹了口气，有些惊讶地意识到自己在笑，“不过你想享受这个得等到下次，这次你得先学会被操。”

克拉克犹豫了一下——货真价实的“一下”，他甚至没耽搁完一分钟就同意了布鲁斯的要求，在一阵窸窸窣窣的响动后告诉布鲁斯他准备好了。

布鲁斯意识到对方此刻大概已经赤裸地躺在床上，等待着自己的指示，像待宰的羔羊。

如果男人是个通常意义上的好人，他会告诉克拉克这只是个玩笑，然后催促男孩换上睡衣睡觉。然而即便他能在“正义”领域亲手为自己画下一条不可跨越的天堑；可事关“正人君子”们普遍认同的道德方面，布鲁西宝贝的底线低得吓人。

此刻他非但没有感到羞愧，反而从灵魂深处生出一股隐秘的刺激感，如同细小的电流在血管里流窜，刺得人汗毛倒竖。

他再开口时，声音比正常的调子低了半个八度，带着磨砂玻璃般冰冷柔和的沙哑。

“现在。”他用喑哑的声音命令，“把你的手指舔湿。”

“这听起来一点也不卫生。”男孩嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨，“我用，呃，橘子汽水行吗？”

布鲁斯没费心克制自己的大笑。

之前的气氛因为倒霉的橘子味软饮料全毁了，男人一边笑一边捶床，差点从床沿上滚下去。

“老天啊克拉克——就是——老天啊！你知道自己有多煞风景吗？幸亏我们不是真脱光了躺在一张床上，否则你会给我留下心理阴影的！”

电话另一头的男孩小声埋怨了几句，如果布鲁斯没有笑得那么狠可能会听得清楚一些。

克拉克提高了音调以盖过他的笑声：“我家里还有其他东西——自来水？肥皂水？橄榄油？”

“好了。”布鲁斯清了清嗓子，抹去眼角笑出的泪水，“说认真的，小鬼，去找盒护手霜，橘子汁留给你上面那张嘴；也别打浴室和厨房用品的主意，除非你想闹肚子。”

“嘿，别叫我小鬼！”

“等你得到成年人宴会的入场券后，我会考虑的。”

克拉克的第二次准备倒是出乎意料的快，布鲁斯猜他如果不是向唾液屈服，就是正好有一瓶护手霜放在床头。

“现在我要干什么？”男孩向布鲁斯询问，带着年轻人对待新事物的跃跃欲试。

“你需要给自己扩张。”

“扩、扩张？”

“做这种事之前都要扩张。”对方的反应实在太有趣，布鲁西宝贝擅自抢过了话语权，“弄湿你的手指，然后戳进你的屁股里。先伸进一根手指，用指尖按揉肠壁让它放松——”

“别！别说了！我……我在做……”男孩大喊出声，盖过布鲁斯的“好心”指导。

“把手机放到你的小屁股旁边，好让我们都能听得清楚，嗯？”

“……操。”克拉克用一个短促有力的音节作为答复，“你该早点告诉我的。”

“告诉你什么？”

“告诉我你是个变态的大人。” 克拉克含混地说，听起来就好像正专注于另一件事。

——专注于把自己对折。布鲁斯在心里补上这一句。

“那么你最好和这种人保持距离。”布鲁斯和所有富有责任心的大人一样中立地提出建议。

“真不巧……我也是个变态的青年人。”

克拉克发出短促的喘息，伴随着细微的咕啾声，像是某种粘稠液体在狭窄空间里挤出气泡，又被翻搅着逐个破裂。

所以是护手霜，布鲁斯有些遗憾地想。

“布鲁斯——”克拉克又在叫他，带着浓厚鼻音的声音仿佛毛茸茸的小动物拱饲主的手掌，像撒娇又像是哀鸣，“这感觉好奇怪……好涨……”

这并不奇怪，作为一个新手，很难第一次就找到正确的方式。

“放轻松，克拉克。”男人低声安慰他，声音粘稠而透彻，如同流淌的蜂蜜，“放轻松……你的手指已经在里面了吗？”

“是、是的。”

“将手指向深处伸，更深……轻轻地按揉黏膜，直到你在前侧找到一个凸起。”

一声没有控制好的呻吟让布鲁斯知道他们找到了今晚的重点。

“感觉如何？”他故意问。

“棒极了！”克拉克毫不犹豫地回答。

这是他喜欢克拉克的原因。

男孩是如此诚实，无论面对的是问答题还是欲望。

人们总是渴求那些自己没有的东西，这种特质在布鲁斯·韦恩的身上近乎病态地体现出来。他的生命中缺少公义，于是他追逐公义；他的性格中匮乏诚实，于是他被诚实吸引；他的人生中不见光明，于是他终有一日将蹈火而亡。

“现在抽动你的手指，按照记忆用指尖去碰触那个凸起……当你的入口放松下来，就放进第二根手指……”

他继续用和缓低沉的声音引诱他的猎物，克拉克没有怀疑他的话，那男孩遵循他的每一项命令，将自己打开。

“……我会用手指操你，”布鲁斯捻着自己的手指，时间与这座城市在其上留下厚茧与伤疤，“我会粗鲁地把你的手扯出来，在你的屁股里塞进三根手指。你还没有完全扩张好，我的指腹上有茧和粗大的关节，比你的指头更加僵硬也更粗糙，它会将你完全撑开，捅到你肠道的最深处，顶在你的前列腺上。”

“是的——布鲁斯——是的——”

克拉克在电话里惊叫，如同被掐住脖颈的水鸟发出哀鸣。

“我在亲吻你，用牙齿咬破你丰满的唇瓣，吮吸你的舌头；让你闷声尖叫，口水沾湿枕巾。”

“布鲁斯！”

少年下意识喊出那个名字，或许就连自己也不知道他在期待什么。

“不行，克拉克。除非你像个乖孩子一样恳求我，否则我不会给你更多。”

“求你了，布鲁斯！先生！求你给我更多——”

“乖孩子，克拉克。”男人哑声夸赞道，音调像柔软的丝绸，“我会用舌尖抚慰你的伤口，亲吻你的嘴角、下颌、喉结、锁骨、乳头和腹肌；最后，当你拱起身子来迎合这些吻的时候，我会含你的老二，用舌头挑开包皮，绕着光滑的龟头打转，舔去溢出的液体。”

电话那端的男孩发出断断续续的呻吟，像是哭泣时被哽住，却又在声音每一次拔尖时透露出纯粹的欢愉。

布鲁斯下意识闭上眼。

黑白灰三色在他眼前交织，像被时间涂花的老电影。

介乎男孩与男人之间的少年躺在靠近窗口的床上，黑色织物缠绕他光裸的四肢；年长的男人如同捕食的野兽般将他压在身下，雪白的肉体掩映在暗色的影子里。

那具青春的、纯洁的肉体。

遥远的天际翻涌起隆隆的雷声。

在闪电第一次照亮黑暗时，伏在大床上的男人俯下身，獠牙刺进少年人纤长的脖颈。

在黑白胶片映照出的场景里，唯独血是纯粹的鲜红，顺着起伏的肌肉纹理流淌。

克拉克发出压抑的尖叫，他口齿不清地胡言乱语，夹杂着真神和布鲁斯的名字，像溺水的人沉入水底。

布鲁斯倚在床头，从那个陆离的幻境中回归；呼吸比平日急促了几分，灾难与绝望留下的黑色暗影如烟尘般一点点脱离他。

他们都不发一言，直到缠绕在两人之间的静谧散去。

布鲁斯走向窗边，注视着落地窗外腾起的白色水雾。

哥谭很久没有这样突如其来的暴雨。

“有个好梦，克拉克。”他说，声音低沉。

“晚安，布鲁斯。”

 

_注：此梗出自《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，互为世仇的罗密欧与朱丽叶在一场假面舞会上相识。_


	7. Chapter 7

农场里的工作很枯燥，但那意味着克拉克终于能用他特殊的力量赚一些工钱补贴家用，而不是做一个只会弄坏家具的麻烦精，剩下的零钱又可以支持他的定期开支。

当然，他也可以选择把那些钱存起来，给自己买一双新球鞋或者男孩子中流行的印花T恤——克拉克知道自己不应当花这么多钱在电话性爱上，对于一个生活拮据的年轻人而言，那绝不是什么健康的消费方式。

可是那通电话对克拉克而言意义深重，两人之间那些秘而不宣的性爱让他感觉很刺激、很快乐、很正确、很……普通。

所以少年仍旧在周末的晚上把自己锁进房间，躲在被子里拨出那个熟悉的号码。

虽然知道这并无可能，但在话筒中的提示音响过三声就准时被接起时，克拉克愿意相信布鲁斯也同样在期待这通电话。

“嗨，布鲁斯。”他小声说，手指紧紧攥着被角。

“晚上好，克拉克。”对方的声音一如既往的轻佻甜蜜，带着一点成年男人的沙哑。

紧随其后是一段尴尬的沉默。

以往这个时候大多是由克拉克来开启话题，作为一个守着身份秘密，生活并不如意的青少年，克拉克总是有许多烦恼向对方倾诉；年长的一方则惯于扮演倾听者的角色，布鲁斯经历过克拉克正在经历的阶段，也知道要如何安慰处于苦恼及困惑中的孩子。

有时候克拉克甚至怀疑布鲁斯是不是真的有一个孩子，考虑到对方的年纪，他也真的问过男人有没有结婚，得到的答案是布鲁斯一直单身——克拉克不觉得布鲁斯在撒谎，毕竟谁会骗一个没见过面的男孩呢。

但这次的情况有些复杂。

复杂。如果克拉克愿意承认，事实上它不能更简单，就仅仅只是……令人羞赧。

布鲁斯在上周的电话中允诺克拉克可以在这次电话性爱中操他，克拉克知道这个词不意味着一次真正的肉体接触，但只是想到“操布鲁斯”这两个词，以及他们在电话两端能够做的事情已经足够让他脸红心跳。

“我……布鲁斯，你上回……你上回说……”克拉克的舌头在嘴里打结，一句话被拆成许多个没有意义的单词。

我搞砸了。克拉克沮丧地想，我连那个词都说不出来。

“我上回说你可以操我。”布鲁斯在电话那头笑起来，他语调轻快地说，“我总会遵守诺言的。”

男人轻飘飘的话结束在一个上挑的尾音里，一句话就让克拉克硬得像块石头。

他听到自己吞咽口水的声音，在安静的房间中响亮得不容忽视。

“我、我们怎么做？”他问。

“你来决定我们怎么做。”布鲁斯回答，语气粘稠得仿佛化不开的蜜糖，“你是那个下命令的人。”

“……脱掉衣服。”克拉克忐忑地说，因为这个命令而口干舌燥，“脱掉衣服，布鲁斯。”

对方没有说活，取而代之的，听筒里传来拉链被拉开的声音。

布鲁斯一定是特意穿了一套带拉链的衣服，他以能让那些拉链发出最响亮声音的方式拉开它们。硬塑料摩擦的声音在克拉克耳中放大了无数倍，他贪婪地捕捉着每一个最细小的声响：拉动拉链的声音，走动的声音，腰带上的金属搭扣撞在地面的声音……

当克拉克仍旧在攫取那些响动时，电话里传出的声音突兀地插进来。

布鲁斯叫着克拉克的名字，他的声音带着他独有的、一切尽在掌控的从容：“那么，我现在已经躺在我的床上，一丝不挂。”

“我……”克拉克乍一开口，就被自己沙哑的声音吓了一跳，他清了清嗓子，回忆对方曾经命令自己做过的事，“我要你把手放在胸口上，揉捏它们。”

“你是想要说，让我玩我的奶子？”男人故意用粗俗的词汇反问，“我正要把手掌放在奶子上，我的胸脯很大，能填满整个手掌……我抓着把它们往中间推，就能挤出一条像女人一样的乳沟，如果你在这里，我会允许你操我的奶子……”

“是的……哦……是的，布鲁斯！”

克拉克伸手去自己的下身，忍不住向对方央求：“做得更多一点吧，布鲁斯，更多！”

“我在这么做……我在用指尖用力掐乳头，把那两个肉粒按进乳晕里去，嗯……它们硬起来了——”

克拉克不得不用他的超级速度冲到楼下接了杯冷水上来，大口喝水来缓解那种要命的燥热感。

反正布鲁斯看不到他有多么傻，就好像对方看不到克拉克的脸有多么红。

他的阴茎简直要顶破裤子，克拉克迫不及待地解开裤头，把那根东西抓在手里。

他撸动着自己的性器，指腹下是鼓胀的血管，透明的前液从尿道里流出来，顺着他的指缝湿哒哒的往下淌。

“你会为了我打开吗？”他问，“为了我用手操自己。”

“是的。”布鲁斯回答，“我会这样做的，我会用沾满润滑剂的手指插进自己屁股里，为你。”

克拉克大声吸了口气，他更快地撸动自己的性器，清楚地感觉到自己正在被推向高潮。

“操你！”他命令着，“把你的手指伸进去，找到你的前列腺——快一点！你肯定很熟悉这件事了，不是吗？”

“呃……”男人的声音顿了一下，听起来更像是被什么哽住，“我不经常做这个，这个……太紧了……”

他发出一声细小的、绵软的呜咽。

克拉克的超级听力顿时失去控制，耳中满是血液冲刷管腔的声音，过了好一会儿才找回说话的能力。

“布鲁斯。”他说，“布鲁斯。”

疯狂的、近乎兽性的破坏欲与一种柔软的、无法言喻的保护欲同时充斥克拉克的四肢百骸。他疯狂想操进那个男人的身体里，让他发出更多的尖叫与呻吟；又疯狂地想要拥抱他，贴在他耳边告诉他一切都好。

结束克拉克脑中这场战争的仍旧是布鲁斯的声音，男人似乎在努力压抑着什么，不稳的声线里夹带着些微的喘息。

“你想做什么？”他说，“告诉我，克拉克，你想怎么做？”

“我想操你。”克拉克咬着牙挤出这几个词，把硬起的阴茎一次次刺进自己手掌圈成的圆环里，“布鲁斯，让我操你——”

“是的，是的……”

电话那头的男人低声呻吟，就好像他真的敞开大腿骑在克拉克的老二上，随着克拉克挺动腰部的动作被贯穿。

克拉克抓着湿黏的阴茎，无法克制自己去幻想布鲁斯的模样。

男人会不会像老电影里那种身世显赫的上流人，挎着长柄雨伞，穿着整洁的三件套与雕花牛津鞋走在富人区的石砖路上？或者像是游戏人间的詹姆斯·邦德，英俊潇洒、放荡不羁？

他难以忍耐地呻吟一声，手指沿着热烫的柱体上下滑动。他在脑海中勾勒一个成熟男性的形象，男人的面容模糊不清，却有明亮的眼睛与柔软的嘴唇。

布鲁斯的眼睛是什么颜色？像克拉克一样的天空蓝？优雅神秘的银灰？还是接近蜜色的浅棕，像炉子上熬煮好的焦糖？

克拉克仿佛看到那双眼的主人被自己压在身下，年长的男人弓起身体迎合克拉克的动作，微张的嘴唇中逸出近乎气音的呻吟，那双明亮的眸子上浮起一层湿漉漉的水光，眼尾泛着浅浅的红。

他张开嘴发出无声的尖叫，挺起腰射了自己一手。

少年大汗淋漓地陷在枕头里喘息，一个念头如同夏日的闪电划过脑海。

 **他喜欢布鲁斯。** 它绝非一时的、昏聩的、单纯的肉体迷恋，克拉克想要见到那个男人，想要在自己因为对方沉浸欲望时告诉他自己喜欢他。

_**这一次，下一次，每一次。** _


	8. Chapter 8

距韦恩老宅在事故中被焚毁已经过去半年有余。韦恩家族的继承人宣布他厌倦了住在破旧的房子里，在远离庄园原址的地方兴建起一栋后现代风格的湖岸别墅。

布鲁斯坐在卧室的沙发上，看着他的私人手机。那支手机是老旧的翻盖式，通讯录里只有四个号码：

_阿尔弗雷德_

_卢修斯_

_杰森_

_克拉克_

他盯着屏幕上的名字看了一会儿，又把手机的翻盖扣了回去。

克拉克仿佛橡树上的一枝槲寄生那样突兀地扎下根，他不属于树木的一部分，却紧紧缠绕在布鲁斯的生活里。

不知从什么时候开始，克拉克开始顺从布鲁斯的每一条命令。

并非说克拉克从前就是个难搞的电话性爱对象，只是小男孩的害羞会让他在某些手段面前退缩，但在某一天之后，最初的道德感与羞耻心似乎离他而去。克拉克在电话性爱中变得十分开放，有时就连布鲁斯自己都觉得稍微过火的项目，电话那头的年轻人也会毫不犹豫地照做。

直觉告诉布鲁斯有哪里不对，但一时间也找不到那个不和谐因素。

或许只是他反应过度了。

是他反应过度——又一次，哪怕已经摆脱蝙蝠侠的身份，男人仍旧容易疑神疑鬼。

在那个年轻人死去后，布鲁斯一直怀疑自己是否还能做出正确的判断。

“……时间还早，你现在要睡觉吗？”

这是另一个微小的改变。

克拉克变得越来越多话，每次结束两人黏糊糊的活动后，总是以各种借口缠着布鲁斯与他聊天。

这可不是个好习惯，布鲁斯有时候甚至有种错觉，似乎他作为蝙蝠侠的时间里没有说的那些话，都在电话里说完了。

克拉克低声叫着布鲁斯的名字，请求对方再陪自己说些什么。

他还没有完全从不久前的高潮中平复，说话时夹杂着微弱的鼻音。

“你听起来像个要妈妈讲睡前故事的小鬼。”布鲁斯忍不住感叹，他看着自己交叠的双腿，思考要不要稍后给自己来个手活，“真不敢相信我和你搞起来了，这让我感觉像在犯罪。”

“技术上来讲没有。”对方狡猾地反驳，“我们只是在聊电话，这是私人行为。”

布鲁斯简直要叹气了。

“你应该把推心置腹的谈话留到更正规一点的关系里。”他谆谆劝导，“而不是把它们讲给一个老男人，电话性爱的服务者和客人，这可不是什么健康的关系。”

“你不是老男人。”克拉克说。

这次布鲁斯真的叹了气：“我的意思是你应该在学校里结交朋友，克拉克。例如说，球队里的伙伴？”

克拉克不说话了。

“怎么了？”布鲁斯问。

“我……我说谎了。”那男孩结结巴巴地说，听起来如果不是两人之间还隔着电话，他绝对会跪下来抱住布鲁斯的大腿乞求原谅，“我不会打橄榄球。”

这一定是代沟。

就为了橄榄球？布鲁斯完全不懂现在的年轻人是怎么想的。

“你喜欢橄榄球？”

“大家都喜欢会打橄榄球的男孩子。”

“好吧，这没什么，”布鲁斯安慰他，“我也不玩橄榄球。”

电话里的声音听起来稍微有了点精神：“那你喜欢什么运动？”

布鲁斯犹豫了一下是否要告诉对方自己念书时擅长马术和击剑。

“没什么特别喜欢的。”最后他决定就让事情简单一点，“我很少参加体育项目，我的身体……不太好。”

克拉克似乎在同情和惊喜之间摇摆不定，最后他允许自己小小地惊叹一下。

“真的？那我们一样了。”

“你的身体有问题？遗传病？”

“不，我……我的状况有点特殊。”克拉克说，带着点小心翼翼的试探，“布鲁斯，你会不会——我是说，有的时候，你会觉得孤独吗？”

布鲁斯在沙发上仰起脖颈，当世界在他眼中颠倒，视野中只有环绕四周的银色墙壁与窗外湖面上弥漫的白色雾气。

“时常。”他说，“从来如此。”

布鲁斯本以为自己能把这两个词说得更轻松一点，毕竟孤独一直陪伴他左右。

他没有成功。

电话那头的年轻人沉默了一会儿，主动绕开了这个话题。

“……今天老师让我们做自己未来的职业规划。”克拉克说。

他听起来冷静多了。这句话的意思是，克拉克现在听起来既不多愁善感，也不像是刚刚把自己的脑子射出去。

布鲁斯为此松了口气，他不太擅长处理其他人的负面情绪，仅仅保证自己能活得像个正常人已经让他不堪重负了。

“你以后想做什么？”男人问，并没有把这件事太放在心上。

毕竟一个十五岁的孩子对未来会有什么期许呢？商人、医生、政客，无非如此而已。

“我想当一个好人。”克拉克回答。

布鲁斯有那么几秒完全哑口无言。

他用力咳嗽了一声：“那不是一个职业。”

 “玛丽小姐也这么说，她喜欢机灵的学生，我总是达不到她的标准。”男孩正在变声，他瓮声瓮气地抱怨着，“但我妈说那很了不起。能成为一个好人，那很了不起。”

“或许它确实了不起。”布鲁斯对着玻璃上松树的倒影眨眨眼，“但它仍旧不是一个职业。”

克拉克在电话那头嘟嘟囔囔，说着些“成年人”和“人生观”之类的话题。

但他很快结束了他的抱怨，十分郑重地清了清嗓子。

“其实关于职业规划，我有个超级酷的计划。”他神秘兮兮地压低了声音，“我有力气，还很敏捷，或许我能成为一个英雄。”

它听起来就像是十五岁青少年会说的话。

布鲁斯咀嚼着那个名词，它像观赏植株上结出的樱桃，咬开光鲜亮丽的皮肉之后，汁水却是苦的。

**英雄。**

“成为英雄不是你想象的那种事。”布鲁斯垂下眼，手指摆弄沙发靠背上垂下来的几条流苏，“它既不浪漫，也不酷。”

克拉克显然误解了这句话，他匆忙澄清自己的野心：“不需要成为什么超级英雄，非常普通的就行！真的！我就只是——就只是想去帮助那些有需要的人。”

男人转过头回望十五岁的自己，他是为什么想要成为蝙蝠侠呢？

年轻的布鲁斯·韦恩从时间另一头望过来，那少年人身形纤细高挑，穿着公学的校服；他眯起浅棕色眼睛，向观察者投以怀疑的目光。

哦，好吧，他只是没什么选择。

没有哪个仍有大好前途的年轻人应该成为英雄。

“如果你想帮助其他人，就去当医生或者记者吧。”他瞥了眼茶几上的名片，试图从可预见的、狗屎一般的人生中拯救一个不谙世事的小男孩，“你只是太小，不懂英雄是什么，也不懂自己想要的是什么。”

“我才不是小孩子，”克拉克在电话那头抗议，“我过完年就十六岁了。”

“在你二十六岁的时候再来和我讨论‘大人’的定义。”布鲁斯好笑地喷了口气，“等到那个时候，你就会知道现在的自己有多么无知。”

“如果我长大之后仍旧想要成为英雄呢？”男孩不屈不挠地问，“我一直都可倔了。”

“你会后悔的，终有一天。”

“如果我不后悔呢？”

“……”

“布鲁斯？”

“那么，我会为你感到骄傲的。”


	9. Chapter 9

9

“我曾经遇到过一个好人，所以我想要成为好人。”

二十三岁的克拉克·肯特是星球日报的实习记者，以及，一个笨手笨脚的见习英雄。

他按照自己家乡的传统服饰做了一套制服，结果第一天救人就因为匆忙中丢失自己的记者证而被公司同事认了出来。

路易斯·莲恩是克拉克在报社里的前辈，这位时政板块的记者女王以敏锐的嗅觉、顽固的正义感和追求真相的献身精神著称。她曾经两度捧起过普利策奖，能看穿政客们光鲜的假面，也能看穿外星人拙劣的伪装。

“你爱她。”路易斯一针见血地指出。

“不，我们、我们只是朋友……”

克拉克结结巴巴的否认，又在对方戏谑的目光里红了脸。

“或许我确实有些喜欢。”他小声说，“但你是怎么看出来的？”

“因为我是星球日报的王牌记者——”女记者倚在天台的栏杆上，几绺金棕色长发在风中翻卷，“觉得我会这么说吗？你真该看看自己的表情，小男孩，虽然我现在是‘没人追’的路易斯·莲恩，但我从前也曾经爱过。”

她和克拉克印象里那个雷厉风行的前辈不太一样，看起来容易亲近得多，这让克拉克对她的敬畏减少了一些，对王牌记者过往的好奇心也像草雨后野草般窸窸窣窣地冒出来。

“那你后来为什么又不喜欢他了？”他忍不住问。

“因为那时候我太年轻了。”路易斯笑了笑，把鬓角的碎发拨到耳后，“人们在他们年纪还小的时候，总会把一些将花费毕生追寻的东西看作寻常——你呢？你为什么放弃了那个人？”

“我……我不知道。”克拉克诚实地摇头，惊讶于自己竟然能平静地叙述这件事，“我和他断了联系。”

“你喜欢男人？你们的种族都这样吗？”

路易斯从栏杆前转过身，双眼发亮地盯着人类外壳之下的外星人；如果不是记者小姐没有随身带着皮包，克拉克毫不怀疑此刻她的录音笔会戳到自己脸上。

“不，我想我并不是……”克拉克迟疑地缩了缩肩膀，后半句话含糊在嗓子里，“我只是喜欢他。”

他张开手指，深秋的冷风从空荡荡的指间穿过去。氪星人的体质无法感受到寒冷，留下来的只有某种难以言喻的空虚，像八年前的最后一通电话。

【我喜欢你。】

【克拉克？】

【我爱慕你，布鲁斯，你愿意成为我的男友吗？】

【什……听着克拉克，我恐怕你搞错了爱情与肉体沉迷。】

【我已经不是小孩子了，我可以决定自己想什么，也可以决定自己爱谁。】

【那么我很抱歉让你产生这种错觉，克拉克，这世界很大，在遇到那个真正属于你的人之前，不要轻易被迷惑。】

“……但是你没有再去找过他？”

克拉克知道路易斯在想什么，毕竟对于能倾听整个世界的超能力者来说，找到一个人能有多难呢？

他一度也这样认为过，然而现实一直比理想残酷得多。

“我没有见过他，”他说，鞋底无意识地在地面上来回磨蹭，“他也很少讲自己的事。”

“从来没有见过？”路易斯重复道，眉毛几乎要挑进发际线里，“你们是笔友？”

克拉克默认了对方的说法：“我只知道他叫布鲁斯，而我甚至不能确定这是不是他真正的名字。”

“就算那是他真正的名字，恐怕也没有用。”女记者抬起手拍了拍小镇男孩的肩膀，毫不掩饰目光里的怜悯，“世界上叫布鲁斯的人能住满半个大都会，只是我自己就认识五个布鲁斯，看在上帝的份儿上，还有一个是非洲人！”

克拉克勉强地扯动嘴角，没有再说什么。

在布鲁斯的电话无法打通之后，他曾经不止一次试图寻找对方，但迄今为止所有的努力都无功而返，就仿佛那个男人凭空消失在地球上。

假如不是始终无人接听的电话号码还留在他的手机通讯录里，克拉克简直要怀疑布鲁斯只是自己为逃避现实而构想出的幻觉。

“他是个怎样的人？”他身旁的女记者追问，“我很好奇，什么样的男人才会得到一个无所不能之人的青睐。”

布鲁斯是什么人？

克拉克从未想过这个问题。

事实是你很难找到一个合适的词语来形容那个男人，不因为克拉克不了解他，而因为布鲁斯就是布鲁斯——没有什么像他。

克拉克走到路易斯身旁，越过天台栏杆俯瞰脚下的大都会：这座城市与他生长的堪萨斯小镇截然不同，浮动着现代都市的繁华与浪漫，总让他想到布鲁斯。

“他并不是十分特殊，”他说，回忆仿佛泥淖深处的气泡一串串浮上水面，“你就只是……再也不会遇到第二个像他一样的人。”

克拉克知道自己和布鲁斯之间的感情不正常。正常人类都不会迷恋一个从未见过的陌生人，更不用说一个以特殊服务为业的男人。

可这是克拉克的人生，布鲁斯怎么知道克拉克的迷恋只是一时错觉？他怎么敢擅自决定克拉克是否应当喜欢他？

“但那些都是过去的事了。”最后他总结道，“我不打算被回忆拴住，也已经准备好开始一段新的爱情。或许我还会想念他，但我会很好的。”

“那么我可以吗？”路易斯忽然问。

“莲恩小姐？！”克拉克吓得差点飞起来，舌头也在嘴里打结，“可这——这是为什么？”

“冠冕堂皇的理由是，如果你以后成为真正的英雄，我可以拿到第一手资料。”对方用职业化的口吻回答，又忍不住叹了口气，“实话是我不是小女孩了，也想要安定下来。”

“可你并不爱我，不是吗？”

“我不认为自己还能遇到另一个我爱的人。”路易斯摇摇头，裹紧了自己的大衣，“不过如果你不介意，或许我还可以选择一个好人。”

克拉克接受了她的提议。

路易斯是个好女人，她独立聪慧又正直，能够接受克拉克的身份并支持他所做的每一个决定。与她一起度过的生活平凡又温馨，有时候就连克拉克自己也觉得，他会和路易斯这样过一辈子。

另外一些时候，他还会想起布鲁斯；那个男人像克拉克生命里的黑洞，无时无刻不在攫取他的注意。

“布鲁斯，我又把事情搞砸了……”

克拉克躲在玛莎的农场，穿着超人制服蜷缩在他睡了二十年的小床上，紧紧抓着掉漆的旧手机。

他的制服在不久前的战斗中被佐德撕裂了几处口子，几条格外深的伤口还在渗血，狼狈得一如当年那个被同学丢石子的男孩。

究竟英雄都是如此？还是一个异类想要成为英雄格外艰难？

“你说得没错，当一个英雄既不浪漫又不酷。”他对着电话说，声音闷在被子里，“但我还是想当英雄。”

如果布鲁斯看到现在的克拉克，是会如当初所言为年轻人英勇的举动骄傲，还是会嘲笑他的不自量力？

“……布鲁斯，我有点想你。”

【您拨打的电话已关机。】

听筒里机械的女声像是打开了某个闸门，被遗忘在克拉克·肯特十五岁那年的那场泪水，在十年后裹挟着不可挡之势汹涌而来。

如同那场突袭堪萨斯农场的暴风雨，纵使是能够推动地球的超人，亦对此无能为力——

他遇见此生挚爱，又错过了他。


	10. Chapter 10

克拉克遇到过许多布鲁斯。  
布鲁斯·费瑞，布鲁斯·伦纳德，布鲁斯·史密斯，布鲁斯·特纳……  
以及，本世纪最负盛名的布鲁斯：布鲁斯·韦恩。  
在莱克斯·卢瑟举办的宴会上，克拉克站在大厅角落，看着韦恩集团的总裁从车门内走出，在人群与闪光灯的拥簇下步上红毯。  
当韦恩穿过人群，周围的人都停下自己的动作，他们窃窃私语，暗地里分享亿万富翁身上发生的每一件新闻与逸事；议论他买下了哪家酒店，又约会了哪个女郎。  
一时间，整个世界都在谈论这个名字。  
克拉克下意识朝远离人群的方向退去，匆忙中甚至险些撞倒卢瑟的助理。瘦高个的漂亮女人不满地瞄了笨手笨脚的年轻记者一眼，踩着十公分的细高跟鞋走远了。  
拉奥在上，他并没有害怕，就只是……需要一点时间。  
孤身一人的十年里克拉克已经把那个名字念了太多遍，它沉甸甸压在年轻人的胸口，让心脏不会在每次听到熟悉的音节时都鼓噪得仿佛要从喉咙里蹦出来；它盘踞在克拉克心头上最柔软的地方，像一块纪念的铭文，又像一条永不愈合的伤疤。  
——每一次当这个名字被提起，都告诉克拉克，他再也无法遇见那个人。  
布鲁斯·韦恩穿梭在人群里，与每一个经过他身边的人问候，像一条穿行于溪流中的鱼。  
克拉克隔着半个大厅注视那个举世闻名的花花公子，对方弯下腰，亲吻一位女士的脸颊。  
他想起自己的布鲁斯，优雅的、神秘的、有些坏脾气的布鲁斯，想象他是如何游刃有余地应付各种怀揣觊觎之心的客人，在每一个夜晚编织不同的幻想。  
同名不同命。  
在大厅另一头，韦恩正同几个哥谭来的企业家站在一起，毫不避讳地谈论前一晚与自己共度春宵的封面女郎。曾经让全美利坚疯狂的哥谭王子已不复年轻，然而时间并无损他的英俊，几缕银发点缀在中年人的鬓角，水晶高脚杯里盛装的勃艮第红酒在灯光下闪闪发光。  
克拉克瞧着那个被众星捧月般拥簇在人群中央的男人评述今晚宴会的主角，韦恩的字里行间挟带着上流社会特有的矜贵与刻薄，却能逗得他的听众们忍俊不禁。  
或许因为这位富豪说话的腔调与他记忆中的声音有几分相似，才让克拉克没有办法移开目光。  
他越久地注视韦恩，便越无法停止幻想。  
他的布鲁斯是否也有一头黑发？闲暇的时候是否也会和朋友坐在一起，说着或逗趣或辛辣的对白？  
克拉克知道自己如今的念头有多么荒唐。布鲁斯·韦恩是那种你只会在照片或电视屏幕上见到的名人，但他无法停止把那个模糊的影子投射到对方身上。  
年轻人不着痕迹地吁了口气，他垮下肩膀，允许自己短暂地陷入到回忆里去。他摸出手机，输入已经烂熟于心的号码，又按着清除键将那行数字逐个删除。  
当他做这件事时，几乎是无意识地倾听着布鲁斯·韦恩，而在克拉克能纠正这个错误之前，一段与宴会格格不入的对话钻进他的耳朵——  
【找到了吗？】  
【在地下室的走廊里，要走下楼梯。】  
克拉克用了几秒才意识到陌生的声音来自韦恩的耳机，显然那位先生正在与电波另一头的人商量什么事。  
有钱人都喜欢把事情搞得神秘兮兮的吗？  
韦恩按照耳机里的指示走下那条旋梯，克拉克犹豫了一下，没有选择跟上去。  
不知是不是生活环境的缘故，哥谭人似乎都偏好以介乎道德与法律边缘的手段解决问题。  
比如布鲁斯·韦恩。  
比如蝙蝠侠。  
当对方的身影再一次出现在宴会大厅时，克拉克挤开几位聚在一处闲聊的女士，在房间角落堵住了行色匆匆的男人。  
“韦恩先生，我是星球日报的记者。”  
男人抬起头看过来，与克拉克目光相交。  
这与克拉克想象中布鲁斯·韦恩的形象截然不同。韦恩的目光中没有资本家们一贯的侵略性，历经世事的沧桑与疲惫沉淀在男人的眼睛里，让浅棕色瞳仁呈现出焦糖的色泽；但对于一个游戏花丛的花花公子而言，那双眼睛所透露出的神采又过分锐利了。  
但那种光彩很快黯淡下去，韦恩先生三言两语把问题推给自己的秘书，像打发其他职业媒体人一样打发这个好奇心旺盛的年轻记者。  
可惜他遇见的是星球日报的克拉克·肯特，堪萨斯出身的小镇男孩固执得像玉米地里的石头，他绝不会允许自己的采访对象轻易蒙混过关。  
“请问你如何看待哥谭的义警蝙蝠侠？”他追问。  
韦恩显然没料到这个问题，男人停下迈出的脚步，转过头来盯着克拉克，怀疑地眯起了眼睛：“星球日报？我旗下的，还是其他人的？”  
他知道蝙蝠侠。  
克拉克很快意识到韦恩试图隐瞒某些事，对方显然知道蝙蝠侠——不是阅读过电视或报纸报道的那种“知道”，他确实了解蝙蝠侠的存在——他或许是克拉克接近真相的机会。  
“在你的城市里，公民的自由权正在被践踏，善良的人生活在恐惧之中。”  
“不要轻信传言，年轻人。”  
布鲁斯·韦恩不耐烦地用鞋底拍打地板，频频看向不远处走过的侍者，就差没把“别烦我”几个大字写在脸上。  
“是亲眼目睹，韦恩先生，他视法律如空气。”  
克拉克挪动脚步，不着痕迹地挡在韦恩离开的路上，现在那位傲慢的有钱人不得不正视他了。  
“星球日报批驳蝙蝠侠恣意践踏法律有点虚伪吧，你觉得呢？”男人说，随即露出一个假笑，“即使大都会的英雄从树上救下一只小猫，你们也会大肆颂扬；而如果那个外星人愿意，他甚至有能力毁灭整个地球。”  
克拉克确实被冒犯到了。  
超人可以忍受全世界的质疑，可韦恩——布鲁斯·韦恩无论声音或者口吻都太像那个布鲁斯了，当这句话从他口中说出来，便仿佛魔咒一样与克拉克脑子里那个声音重叠。  
年幼的男孩站在狭窄而陈旧的小房间里，面前浮起高大阴郁的影子。  
【你不可能成为英雄。】那个影子说，【人类不需要超人。】  
“大部分人不会同意你的观点，韦恩先生。”克拉克昂起下巴，挑战地直视对方。  
“谁来代表大部分人？你吗？”  
韦恩总裁不以为然地哼笑一声，随手扯过小记者的胸牌。  
“让我看看，星球日报——克拉克·肯特。”


	11. Chapter 11

布鲁斯经历过许多匪夷所思的事情。

成为蝙蝠侠意味着你需要和各种“不合常理”的事件打交道，其中有些事哪怕再过几辈子都不会发生在任何一个普通人身上：操纵植物的女人、长着鳄鱼脑袋的变种人、画小丑妆的疯子……

然而这件事的主角是布鲁斯·韦恩。那个仰仗祖辈余荫、终日醉心香车美女的公子哥儿，在湖底淤泥般污黑黏滞的年岁里，遇到过一个纯洁的灵魂。

单纯而青涩的小镇男孩像一个阳光与泡沫构成的、温暖而轻盈的梦。布鲁斯一度沉溺于此，但当他意识到事情正在失去控制，便亲手结束了这件荒唐事。如同过去无数次所做过的那样，从美好的事物前背转身，选择更艰难的生活。

现在那个梦境站在他面前，带着黑框眼镜和记者证。

布鲁斯茫然的眨动眼睛，头顶水晶灯耀目的光芒让他有片刻恍惚。埋藏于记忆深处那些模糊的、关于“克拉克”的片段与幻想争先恐后地浮上来，它们喧嚣地涌入拥有者的脑海，拼凑成一个黑发蓝眼的英俊男人。

“超人不是一个威胁，韦恩先生。”肯特记者皱起眉头，对抗地直视这个有钱人，“他只是想帮忙。”

感谢这十年来聚光灯下的生活，在布鲁斯能够从杂乱的信息流中重新夺回大脑的控制权之前，嘴巴已经代替他做出了回应。

“瞧，男孩，如果你看过我从前的采访，就会发现韦恩先生对那些穿着紧身衣玩角色扮演的家伙们没什么好感——顺带一提，你的身材辣极了。怎么样？不谈超人和蝙蝠侠的事，我可以考虑给你一个专访。”

韦恩总裁露出暧昧的微笑，目光瞟向年轻人的胸口和屁股。

现在轮到克拉克瞠目结舌地看着他的采访对象，小记者张了几次嘴，都没能说出一个完整的句子。

这或许能教会他以后不要轻易挑衅那些有钱有势的混蛋。布鲁斯想，又为自己仍旧能够轻易操控对方的情绪感到一种隐秘的满足。

卢瑟的出现结束了这场没有意义的谈话，布鲁斯为此松了口气。倒不是说他不想见到克拉克，可既然对方过得很好，就不需要再度被卷入布鲁斯已然腐朽的人生里。

他站在人来人往的楼梯口，忍不住驻足看向身后。

克拉克帮一位年轻女士拾起掉进长桌下的耳环，又因为后者的感谢吻而手足无措。

那个曾经迷失路途的少年成长为出色的男人，腼腆的笑容里依稀能看到穿着睡衣爬上屋顶的男孩的影子。

布鲁斯很高兴他已经忘记自己。

****************************

“您应当邀请那位肯特先生来家中做客。”

“我当然这样做了。”布鲁斯坚持说，头也不抬地盯着电脑屏幕。

“您确实与他 **约炮** 了。要我说，这可不是对待朋友的方式。”

“他不是我的朋友。”

“是啊。”阿尔弗雷德用夸张的口吻说，拧紧了蝙蝠装甲上的一枚螺丝，“您喜欢他。”

布鲁斯恼怒地瞪着手中的本子，几乎要用笔尖在那本便笺上戳出一个洞来。

“他有一份稳定的工作和一个美好的未来。”男人丢开手中的钢笔，语气生硬地说，“他会遇到一个好女人，温柔、美丽、善解人意；然后他们结婚，生一个孩子，或许两个。这才是正常人应该有的生活。”

“那么您也该去找一个好女人，生一个孩子，或许两个……鉴于您在遗传学上也是一名正常人类，而不是什么会飞的外星人。”

布鲁斯含混地咕哝了一声，打开电脑桌面上标注“超人”的文件夹；今天“会飞的外星人”出现在火灾现场，救下一个被困在大楼里的女孩。

类似的录像布鲁斯已经看过许多次，但这次一些其他的东西引起了他的注意。

——超人的左侧脸颊有一小块口红印。

几小时前，布鲁斯刚刚见到某个人在相同位置得到了感谢吻。

布鲁斯猛地撑起身子，甚至没有注意到已经滚到操作台边缘的钢笔。他飞快键入一系列指令，要求主机检索关于记者克拉克·肯特的全部资料。

当两张面孔在屏幕上重叠，男人跌坐进扶手椅里，神经质地抽了口气。

“……是他。”他喃喃自语，“克拉克·肯特——他是超人。”

那支钢笔摔落在地，几滴墨水沾染男人的裤脚。

“那么这是个好消息。”在距离操作台不远的地方，阿尔弗雷德短暂地停下手头保养装甲的工作，抬头扫了一眼屏幕上的照片，“肯特先生是个好人。”

布鲁斯的双手在操作台上交叠，手指紧扣进皮肉里。

“他只是尚未来得及变坏而已。”他说，疑虑的阴云笼罩在他的脸上，“成为好人和成为英雄是截然不同的两个概念。”

克拉克是那种真正的好人，可一旦布鲁斯知道了小镇男孩的外壳之下是什么，克拉克的天真、同情、温柔就都变成了让超人更加危险的理由。

“从现在的情况来看，我不认为超人在变坏。”

“这就是问题所在：超人太强大了。”布鲁斯眉头紧锁，手指无意识地划过屏幕上的照片，“那个外星人拥有钢铁之躯，能从眼睛里发出热视线，能徒手搬起一栋大楼——他没有被彻底摧毁过。”

_（“倒也不是说那有什么不好。”他低声嘟囔。）_

“我经历过战争，也亲眼目睹过地狱，布鲁斯老爷。”阿尔弗雷德在男人的座椅旁站定，注视屏幕上的一组照片，超人的红披风下，克拉克·肯特的面孔年轻得惊人，“摧毁一个好人是一件残酷的事。”

“我必须——阿尔弗雷德，如果超人从未经受过足以影响他的事，那么我们怎么知道他是否会改变？我们已经在哥谭生活了二十年，还有多少好人留下来？”

布鲁斯确实知道超人在做什么。

他知道超人在解救深陷危难的人们，阻止了佐德将军对地球的入侵；也知道超人毁了韦恩集团的一颗卫星和一栋大楼，数百人在两名外星人的战斗中死亡。

那身披红披风的外来者，像恶魔又像神的人。

“当人们防备洪水和龙卷风，难道需要理由吗？”

“我认为我们不在讨论自然灾害，老爷，超人有一颗心，他爱这个世界。”

“而他又是如何爱着这个世界的？像爱一个生态箱或爱一只仓鼠？”布鲁斯烦躁地站起身，在洞穴中来回踱步，二极管发出的白色冷光在男人脸上投下明暗不定的影子，“超人不能只是爱这个世界，他必须对世界心存敬畏！”

他在那套旧制服前驻足，注视上方凝结的血渍、焦痕与嚣张的笔迹。

曾经有一个十五岁的男孩告诉布鲁斯他想要成为英雄。

布鲁斯在那段故事里扮演了倾听者，却忘记告诉对方当一个人成为英雄，就必须接受随之而来的灾厄。

“由我来做这些事。”他轻声说，玻璃上倒映出一双灰烬般沉寂的眼睛，“我有义务这么做。”

阿尔弗雷德忧心忡忡地叹了口气，他注视不再年轻的小少爷，像许多年前的每一个夜晚注视蝙蝠车离开洞穴。

“因为您是蝙蝠侠吗，老爷？”

布鲁斯闭了闭眼，全身的重量几乎都压在手下那块冰冷的玻璃上。许多碎片在他紧闭的眼帘后划过，汇聚成一股无法抗拒的洪流；男人在这场洪水中无所依凭地浮沉，某种类似于“勇气”或者“信仰”的、无色而冰冷的东西从褪尽血色的指尖被抽离出去。

那些曾在周末夜晚准时响起的电话铃声，稚气未脱的告白和手机里五百三十二通未接来电。

席卷大半个美洲大陆的暴风雨，倒在肮脏小巷的少年。

一年前超人的横空出世，蝙蝠侠沉寂的十年。

“……不，因为我对他抱有期待。”


	12. Chapter 12

12

克拉克不喜欢布鲁斯·韦恩。

——可是说到底，又有几个人真的喜欢布鲁斯·韦恩呢？

毫无疑问布鲁斯·韦恩是个空有一副好看躯壳的差劲男人。各家媒体都在争抢韦恩的报道，以哥谭王子为噱头拯救自己的销量；但没有任何记者给过他不含讽刺的正面评价，就连以专业和敬业著称的女记者路易斯·莲恩也认为“采访韦恩是在浪费时间和版面”。

克拉克读完了他能找到与韦恩相关的全部文章，无论是时政头版还是花边新闻都充斥着对这位商业巨头的质疑与嘲讽，甚至有文章直言布鲁斯·韦恩的脑壳里装满了稻草。

就晚宴上与对方的接触来评价，克拉克得说韦恩或许是个聪明人，但不是他喜欢的那种。

总而言之，克拉克对这位“外表英俊、品格恶劣”的韦恩先生并无好感——更不用说对方还讨厌超人。

可是现在他站在这里，穿着衣柜里最体面的一套西装，面前是高大的铁门和一片足有肯特家农场五倍大的私人庄园。

自己为什么要来见韦恩呢？是想要继续有关超级英雄的争论？还是想要拿到让佩里满意的专访？

克拉克凝视铁栏上缠绕的荆棘玫瑰，仿佛那些人工制品能给他答案似的。

铸铁花朵的每一片花瓣的形状与纹路都经过仔细打磨，淬过火的边缘折射金属锐利的冷光。

【你喜欢什么花？】

【玫瑰。】

【为什么？】

【因为一般人不会问我为什么喜欢玫瑰。】

认识布鲁斯后，许多克拉克从前漠不关心的事物都有了丰满的轮廓与色泽：牛仔裤掉落的铜纽扣、高脚杯里的葡萄酒、沾着露水的长茎玫瑰……

但十五岁那些曾经斑斓的记忆却越来越寡淡，无论克拉克多么小心地收藏，它们都像墙上的老照片那样发黄变脆、逐渐难以辨识。

因此当遇到韦恩后，克拉克很难说服自己对此毫不在乎。虽然那个男人只有声音像极了布鲁斯，但对克拉克而言，它已经意味着全部了。

克拉克迫不及待想要再听到那个声音，从漫长而没有尽头的思念中偷得片刻宁静——又或许他最应该做的是找一个没人的角落，立即掉头飞回大都会的公寓。

他按下了门铃。

来开门的是一位上了年纪的老人家，他看起来比克拉克的妈妈都大，当对方的目光隔着铁门扫过来，克拉克感觉自己仿佛一本打开的书，那点难以启齿的小心思都明明白白写在脸上。

“您好？”

“您、您好！我是星球日报的记者克拉克·肯特，韦恩先生与我约了一个专访……他有告诉您吗？”

克拉克下意识缩起肩膀，像老师面前的小男孩一样支吾起来；他拘谨地把双手交叠在身前，记者的伶牙俐齿和社交礼仪一起当了逃兵。

“克拉克·肯特先生——是的，老爷提起过您。”

阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯是韦恩家族的管家，这位老人已经在庄园里服侍了韦恩家三代人。克拉克只在书上见到过这种职业，它听起来是那些旧贵族的玩意儿，像老绅士的圆头手杖一样，与现代社会格格不入。

年轻记者不止一次听说过这位潘尼沃斯先生对付媒体的手段，娱乐版的前辈们形容他“牢固得像一堵墙”；但老管家并未为难克拉克，甚至没有向这个不请自来的客人索要记者证。

“老爷的朋友很少。”阿尔弗雷德欣慰地叹了口气，听起来像是一个终于看见儿子交到朋友的父亲，“我很高兴他能遇到聊得来的同伴。”

克拉克没忍心告诉老先生自己和韦恩总裁事实上只有五分钟交情，其中还有两分钟是莱克斯·卢瑟不着边际的胡言乱语。

所以韦恩到底是怎么对管家介绍自己的？

屁股（看起来）很好操的实习生吗？

“布鲁斯老爷有时确实会表现得……相当混账。”老管家说，两人穿过花园，沿草坪上蜿蜒的一条石子小路走向湖畔，“但他并不是真的那样想。”

“那他为什么要那样做？”克拉克反问道。

阿尔弗雷德没有回答。

“我们到了，肯特先生。”他停在那栋玻璃屋子前，对来访者做了个“请进”的手势，“老爷在里面等您。”

他竟然来见布鲁斯·韦恩了？

他竟然要见到布鲁斯·韦恩了？

直到鞋底踩上室内柔软的手工地毯，克拉克仍旧有种强烈的不真实感。这间后现代风格的玻璃屋没有会客室，房屋内部被打通，许多个不同的功能区连成一整间宽阔的起居室。屋子的主体部分是不透光的茶色玻璃，倒映出屋内的场景。

起居室里空无一人，克拉克好奇地走到那堵墙前，伸手摸了一下墙上的玻璃；下一秒，玻璃中的色彩如烟雾般散去，展露出后方一片广袤的湖泊，湖面上跳动着潋滟的水光。

克拉克被这毫无预兆的变化吓了一跳，他后退半步，仔细端详那块神奇的玻璃。很难想象这间屋子是真实存在的住宅，它更像那些疯狂的梦境里才会出现的场景。

——如果这真是个梦，倒是能解释为什么他此时会站在布鲁斯·韦恩的卧室里。

脚步声打断了克拉克的胡思乱想，小记者从落地窗前转过身，与从浴室里走出的男人面面相觑。

韦恩大概是刚洗完澡，水珠从他的发梢上滴下来，浴袍的领口没有拉紧，露出侧腹部一条显眼的青紫色淤痕。

“韦、韦恩先生？”

“你是怎么进来的？”男人粗鲁地质问，在房间里搜寻管家的身影，“阿尔弗雷德呢？”

“潘尼沃斯先生说您今天为我预留了专访时间。”克拉克犹豫地解释，目光在湿漉漉的男人和大门之间游移，“您需要我稍后再进来吗？”

韦恩低咒了一句，再抬起头时又是那个风度翩翩的哥谭王子。

“抱歉，是我忘记了。”他走到一旁的沙发上坐下，随手把浴袍的前襟合拢，“瞧，美好的时光总是让人错过自己的计划，不过谁能拒绝一位女士的魅力呢？”

男人挥手示意克拉克落座，他表现得随和又热情，如果不是有超级听力，克拉克简直要以为刚才那句咒骂是自己的错觉。

年轻人按照指示坐在一张单人沙发上，他不安地挪动身子，眼睛不自觉地瞟向被衣服遮住的伤痕。

“先生，那些伤——”

“昨晚的女士喜欢‘激烈的’项目。”年长的男人耸耸肩，打断了克拉克的问题，“你知道的，俄罗斯姑娘总是太热情。”

韦恩在说谎。

克拉克几乎立刻就意识到这件事。虽然浴袍遮住了那些伤痕，但克拉克能清楚地看到布料下可怖的大片淤青、皮肤下方开裂的肋骨以及层层叠叠的旧伤。

他曾听说过布鲁斯·韦恩是个极限运动爱好者，然而那些伤痕显然不是攀岩和滑翔事故能够留下的，这个男人看起来简直像是被人打碎过又拼了回去。

韦恩为什么要在这种事情上说谎？

是谁伤害了他？

一种奇怪的感情敦促克拉克去弄明白发生了什么，保护这个人类远离危险，但富豪对这个话题兴致缺缺；韦恩不断把谈话引到几天前与他约会的女星和模特身上，仿佛女人的胸和大腿就是世界上最值得关注的东西。

这种敷衍的、仿佛没有终点的乏味对白让克拉克焦躁起来，他端坐身子，下定决心把那句话抛出口——

“您可以称呼我的名字吗？”

“克拉克？”

那个声音紧紧攥住了克拉克的心脏，让柔软的器官在重压下剧烈跳动起来，一时间，克拉克耳中满是鼓噪的砰砰声。

“韦恩先生，”他艰难地吞咽下喉咙里的硬块，几乎难以分辨自己的声音，“在我年轻的时候，曾经遇到过一个人。”

“什么？”

“遇到那个人之后，我的生活里开始发生一些好事——到不是说我从前的人生就一无是处，只是……您懂得那种感觉吗？当生活越来越艰辛时，忽然出现一件值得期待的事情，让你对未来重新心怀希望。”

“听起来很好。”韦恩疑惑地眨眨眼，从面前的果盘里拣了一颗葡萄，“可是那又怎么样呢？”

克拉克的声音和他的思绪一样戛然而止。他看着对方吸吮指头上沾到的果汁，从站在庄园门口开始就沉甸甸压在胸口的东西忽然被抽离出去，心脏在空落落的腔子里无处安放。

布鲁斯·韦恩是幸运儿的代名词，这个顶级富豪拥有容貌、财富、名望……普通人所梦想拥有的一切。

他和克拉克的布鲁斯终究还是不一样，这个人不需要为生活烦恼，不需要玩弄口舌取悦客人，也不需要承受艰难的命运。

“没什么，我很抱歉。”克拉克朝韦恩挤出一个微笑，又很快低下头，“感谢您留出时间给我，我该走了，或许……”

他埋头收拾自己的笔记本，钢笔却像是要给他惹麻烦似的从指尖滑落，在地板上滚了几滚，停在韦恩脚边。

克拉克愣了一下，下意识抬起头观察男人的神色；后者挑起眉头，无辜地回视他。

那一眼让克拉克把请求韦恩先生帮忙的话咽了回去，他弯腰钻到桌子下面，伸手去捡那支笔。

一只脚踏在他的手背上。

韦恩俯下身来，鼻尖几乎贴上克拉克的太阳穴。这有钱人穿戴整齐，每一块肌肤都妥帖包裹在黑色丝绸里，却赤脚踩着另一个人的手掌，脚趾来回磨蹭对方的手指关节。

“或许……”他低声说，温热的气流随着呼吸不断钻进小记者的耳朵，“我可以给你一些你真正想要的东西？”


	13. Chapter 13

13  
刚刚有了男人轮廓的青年抬起头看他，神色茫然，像一只被车头灯晃瞎的麋鹿。  
两个人在茶桌下逼仄的空间里对视，小记者镜片后的双眼是没有杂质的蔚蓝，因过近的距离而有些失焦，清澈透亮，像堪萨斯乡下的蓝天。

布鲁斯曾经去过堪萨斯。  
那时他年纪尚轻，纵使早已不再相信“爱情”、“希望”这种美好而虚幻的童话，却还是会有一时冲动。  
——那冲动倒也不全是他的。  
韦恩总裁在晚宴上喝醉了酒，布鲁西宝贝擅自追查到那通电话的来源，又悄无声息地自宴会上消失。待布鲁斯从酒精带来的昏沉中苏醒，已经坐在飞往中部的直升机里。  
堪萨斯的时间比哥谭早一个小时，东海岸的大都市红灯绿酒，北美中部的小镇暮色初上。  
布鲁斯站在农田里，金色的麦浪与泥土潮湿的气息环绕着他，闭上眼有少年描述过的风声、水声与虫鸣。  
“肯特家的小儿子？”酒馆主人在吧台后擦着玻璃杯，热情地与外乡人交谈，“模样端正，做农活是把好手，又和他爹一样是个热心肠，就是不太喜欢讲话；不过这段时间他总在邻居的农场里帮忙，人也开朗多了。”  
“他在学校的成绩很好？”衣着考究的男人端着自酿的玉米酒，饶有兴趣地追问。  
“对，那小子写得一手好文章，以后说不定能当个作家。”  
店主人与有荣焉地大笑，笑声里有泥土的朴素与敦厚。  
“我差不多要回去了。”方才的男人从位置上起身，拿出几张零钱压在杯子下面，“玉米酒不错。”  
布鲁斯走出酒馆时，堪萨斯的天已经黑透了。十月的晚风带着几分凉意，月色铺了一地，让麦田呈现出水银般的银色；男人觑起眼眺望远处三三两两走在田埂上的行人，裹紧了身上的风衣。  
沉甸甸的麦穗擦过粗呢衣摆，在风中倒伏往一个方向，像哥谭港口的苇荡；记忆深处八岁的男孩穿着黑西装，跟随送葬的队伍走向枯草深处的墓场。  
一个是苏生，一个是死亡。  
就到此为止吧。布鲁斯想。那个少年人并不像自己一样生在堕落的都市，这座小镇既然养育了他，也将在未来荣耀他。  
克拉克会像所有的好男孩一样长大，有四五个敌人，交三两个朋友，遇到一个令他刻骨铭心的女孩，当个出色的记者或者作家。  
现在记者先生就在他面前，不再是幻想里雾煞煞的面容，模样鲜活而生动。  
“嘿，克拉克？”  
小记者回过神似的倒吸一口气，他猛地抽出手，简直是手足无措地从个性恶劣的有钱人面前逃开。  
他的动作太慌乱，后脑不小心磕在桌角上，听起来撞得不轻——布鲁斯余光瞥了一眼桌子，钢化玻璃的边角处延伸出几条不显眼的裂痕。  
确实撞得不轻。  
“韦、韦恩先生。”克拉克结结巴巴地说，两颊涨得通红，“请不要做出这种令人误会的举动！”  
布鲁斯坐回沙发里，无辜地摊开双手：“我不认为这里有任何误会，肯特记者，前来韦恩庄园拜访意味着什么，你不是很清楚吗？”  
“我不知道你在说什么。”年轻人把笔记本当做盾牌一样抓在身前，他矢口否认，声音却没有态度那样强硬，“这只是一场采访而已！”  
年长的男人眯起眼，忽然欺身而上，将涉世未深的年轻记者逼到沙发角落。  
布鲁斯单手压住身侧的沙发扶手，切断了小记者逃跑的退路；另一只手搭在后者身前，像猫按着它的猎物似的，指掌缓慢又轻佻地拂过克拉克胸口。  
“你专门把西装拿去干洗，仔细熨平了衬衫，用心搭配袖扣和领带夹，而且还——”音节在这里停顿，修长的手指翻过那条色彩搭配令人发指的条纹领带，指肚摩挲布料内侧忘记撕下的标签，“买了一条新领带。那么可否请你告诉我，你究竟在期待什么？”  
克拉克说不出话来，他盯着布鲁斯的眼睛，瞳孔在蔚蓝的虹膜里放大又收紧。  
他是在电话另一端抽泣的男孩，是克拉克，是超人。  
布鲁西在他心底的阴暗角落里雀跃。既然克拉克注定要遇见布鲁斯·韦恩，那么布鲁斯还有什么必要一次次放走他？  
他已经不做好人很久了。  
很久以前，当布鲁斯孤身一人来到雪山深处的寺庙修行，寺庙的主持告诫弟子，欲念如猛虎，不可轻纵，亦无法困缚。  
所以西藏密宗的修行才会讲究清心禁欲，却又有七十二道欢喜禅。  
现在那头野兽在他的胸腔里咆哮，发出隆隆的低吼。  
“你为什么而来，克拉克？”布鲁斯倾身向前，捂住克拉克的双眼，附在对方耳畔低语，这心理大师太知道该如何让敌手丢盔弃甲，“闭上眼，告诉我你想要的。”  
“布鲁斯。”克拉克下意识攀住横在自己眼前的胳膊，喃喃念出那个名字，仿佛呼吸困难一样轻喘，“布鲁斯……”  
布鲁斯与克拉克在最糟糕的一段人生里遇见了对方，他们利用那通电话躲避命运的倾轧，以获得短暂的喘息。  
一旦有一个人不再需要逃避现实的渠道，这种合作关系就结束了。  
布鲁斯是恪守规则的人，从八岁那年开始，他一直严格遵循着每一条应当被遵守的铁律，正如十年前他选择走出男孩的生活。  
但克拉克·肯特是超人，布鲁斯·韦恩是蝙蝠侠，这个事实又将两人重新缠绕在一起。  
而且……  
布鲁斯将被自己困住的记者压进沙发里，舌尖哄诱般扫过丰满的下唇，搭在他手腕上的指尖扣得更紧了些，两片嘴唇像感受到水汽的河蚌，小心翼翼地张开一条缝隙。  
相比女人柔软馥郁的唇舌，克拉克的嘴唇干燥，唇齿间还残留着薄荷糖的涩意，尝起来不像阳光或罡风，反而更像十年前他在堪萨斯小镇喝下的那杯玉米酒。  
如果布鲁斯愿意承认，那是他渴望已久的东西。  
超人。  
克拉克·肯特。  
克拉克像是被突然闯进口中的柔软物体惊到，连舌头都僵在原地动弹不得，好一会儿才生硬地回吻。  
这个吻并不火辣。男人吻得很慢，粗糙的舌苔刷过牙齿、上颚与舌头下方的软肉，缠绵出腻人的水声，像阔别已久，经年重逢的恋人。  
布鲁斯游刃有余地掌控节奏，左手一直盖在克拉克的眼睛上。  
克拉克没有挣扎。  
被人类外壳所包裹的氪星人驯顺地躺在沙发上，昂起头承受着来自一个普通人类的侵略。  
“乖孩子。”男人满意地夸赞，他的右手摸到西装裤的裆部，灵巧地解开拉链伸了进去，揉弄着里面半硬的肉块，“你想要什么？想要我怎么做？”  
克拉克发出难以忍受的哼声，在布鲁斯手下患热病似的发着抖，喉结上下滚动。  
“说些什么。”他说，句尾难以觉察地发颤，“布鲁斯，说些什么。”  
那句话让男人的动作停下来。他抽出手，转而解下记者西装上的领带，将那块蓝底红条的细长布料绕着身下人的眼睛缠了几圈，在脑后打了个结。  
做完这件事后，他握住克拉克的手，引导后者从沙发上站起。  
“现在脱掉你的衣服。”布鲁斯命令道，他后退几步，不怀好意地弯起嘴角，“如果你想，可以留着衬衫。”  
被命令的人有一瞬间看起来就要抬起手扯下领带，但他最终只是抿紧嘴唇，伸手去下方解开腰带扣。  
腰带、外套和鞋袜依次被丢开，熨得笔挺的西服裤子从记者腰间滑落，他深吸一口气，朝前迈出一步，赤脚踩在地毯上。  
现在克拉克身上只剩下衬衫和内裤，被体液浸染成半透明的白色布料完全挡不住后方的景色，露出黑色的耻毛和鼓胀的阴茎。  
几根手指捏住内裤的边缘，却迟迟没有动作。  
“克拉克。”布鲁斯催促到。  
像是得到某种鼓励，那片布料终于离开了主人的身体。年轻人肌肉匀称，光洁的皮肤上没有一点疤痕，在阳光下如同大理石塑像般发着荧光；半硬的性器垂在两腿之间，在衬衫的遮掩下若隐若现。  
克拉克将头转向声音传来的方向，年长者没有给出下一步的命令，他仍不适应赤身裸体地站在别人面前，却也不知道接下来该如何是好。  
布鲁斯走上前，牵着克拉克走向窗边的床铺。  
湖畔别墅足够宽敞，除了沙发和茶几外没有任何障碍物。他们穿过空荡荡的房间，清晨的凉意和温暖的曦光交织在空气里。  
与自己交握的另一只手掌有些僵硬，布鲁斯甚至能感觉到那些肌肉是如何在皮肤下方紧绷。克拉克小心控制着力道，像抓着一件玻璃制成的易碎品。  
超人。布鲁斯在心里对自己说，这个人是超人。  
他能够飞越大洋，毁坏卫星，徒手搬动大楼。  
但钢铁之子如今毫无防备地躺在布鲁斯·韦恩的床上，浑身上下只有一件衬衫蔽体，露出赤裸的双腿、泛红的脖颈与胸膛。  
布鲁斯解开自己的睡袍，刚碰触到克拉克的肩膀，床上的人就手脚并用缠了上来。  
他们在布鲁斯的大床上接吻，不再是最初那种温柔的唇舌纠缠，舌头探进喉咙深处，牙齿撞在一起，要将对方吞下去一样凶狠。  
“好男孩……”布鲁斯气喘吁吁地抵住克拉克的额头，将枕边一瓶润滑剂塞进后者手中，“为我准备你自己？”  
克拉克微不可见地点头，他在布鲁斯的帮助下打开瓶盖，将里面滑腻的油状液体倒了一手。  
他用手指在身下摸索的动作有些生疏，视觉的缺席和多出的旁观者都加剧了这种笨拙。克拉克试了几次也没能成功把手指推入那圈肌肉环，额头上渗出一层细密的汗珠，终于在布鲁斯握住他挺立的阴茎时挫败地嗫嚅出声——  
“不，布鲁斯……我不行……”  
床上的年轻人抽着鼻子，苦闷地挺起腰在布鲁斯手里磨蹭，还像是当年初经情事的男孩。  
布鲁斯拍拍克拉克的大腿，把他推成侧躺的姿势，一只手将两人的性器抓在一起撸动，另一只手捉住克拉克尚未抽回的手指，把对方的手拉到前方，半强迫地压着那些手指一起按揉两腿之间柔软的会阴与囊袋。  
克拉克毛茸茸的脑袋顶在布鲁斯肩窝里乱拱，发出断断续续的呻吟。  
布鲁斯知道这个氪星人不会被弄伤，也就不控制手劲，故意抓着克拉克饱胀的囊袋用力压揉，用指腹上粗糙的老茧剐蹭龟头细嫩的肌肤。  
他凑上前去，尖牙噬咬年轻人的耳垂：“射出来，克拉克。”  
“布鲁斯……布鲁斯——”  
克拉克张大嘴，尖叫着到达高潮，精液落在男人光裸的胸口和自己的衬衫上，一部分沿着柱身流下，淌过两人交缠的手指。


	14. Chapter 14

高潮后的餍足与脆弱袭击了克拉克。  
他躺在富豪宽大的床铺中央，手脚发软，阴茎抽动着挤出最后一点体液，脑子里甚至拼不出一个完整的句子。  
下身传来的刺激将他逐渐飘远的意识重新带回来，韦恩的手指暧昧地划过他的会阴到达后方，富有技巧性地围绕入口处的肌肉打转，暗示他两人今晚的节目还没有正式开始。  
克拉克的脑子里有个声音在尖叫，那个代表理智、道德或者其他什么的声音命令他逃跑，告诉他超人应该反抗，而不是放任自己成为布鲁斯·韦恩猎艳清单上的一个名字。  
而在现实世界中，他只是躺在这个有钱人身下大声呻吟，扭动着臀部试图更靠近对方的手掌。  
他的反应显然取悦了韦恩，那英俊的花花公子露出一个假笑，赞赏地摸了摸克拉克的头发：  
“好孩子。”  
男人的声音透过耳膜钻进克拉克的脑袋，像烧热的餐刀插进黄油，将他的理智与思想都搅得天翻地覆，把那段不见天日的记忆从最深处翻出来。  
韦恩的声音和混杂着电波沙沙声的絮语重叠在一起，它们在克拉克耳畔低语，像是来自命运的嘲弄。  
——因为克拉克抛弃了那段刻骨铭心的、一生仅此一次的爱慕，选择重新开始一段新生活。  
韦恩用了点力，指尖挤入高潮后松弛下来的肌肉环。  
克拉克难以呼吸似的哽了一下，他的床伴还捉着他的手，烫热的黏膜包裹住两人的指头，软肉填满指间的缝隙，将手指紧紧挤在一起，有一种荒唐的错乱与诡异的亲密。  
这不对，这个人不是他的布鲁斯，克拉克不应当这样堕落，和一个只见过两面的陌生人滚上床。  
这很对，当布鲁斯·韦恩的手指填满他的身体，克拉克胸口里那个空洞也像是被充满了，温暖的、饱胀的、令人满足的……让他忍不住摇摆着腰部要求更多。  
一个巴掌落在克拉克屁股上。  
克拉克发出一声惊叫，他失手抓破了身下的床单，高潮后半软着的阴茎涨大了一圈，直挺挺抵住男人小腹。  
那次拍打远不足以使他感到疼痛，但尖锐的羞耻感像一股电流从被击打的位置走遍克拉克全身，让他浑身上下的细胞都敏感到不可思议的程度。  
当克拉克意识到这一点后，他的阴茎甚至更硬了。  
韦恩在克拉克的屁股里加入了更多手指，修长的、骨节分明的指头撑开柔软的肠壁，用一种从容不迫到令人着恼的节奏移动着，寻找他的目标。  
当那些手指终于擦过凸起的一点，剧烈的刺激令克拉克无法抑制地哭喊出声。  
“是、是的！”他浑身发抖，主动把屁股往下凑，“操我！”  
他的身体正逐渐被打开，情绪和反应都被自己之外的另一个人控制着，这和那些电话性爱带给他的激情太像，又一点也不同。  
少年时代单薄而美好的记忆在时间的洪流里被倾轧成无数碎片，克拉克必须抓住些什么，好让这份想念能够维系下去。  
他抓住了布鲁斯·韦恩。  
韦恩因为手臂上多出来的力道闷哼一声，克拉克像是被蛰了一下，慌忙松开手。  
他能看到发红的皮肤之下，血液从破裂的毛细血管中渗出，几个小时后就会变成难看的淤青，可沉浸在情欲中的韦恩似乎没有注意这点疼痛，年长的男人俯身下来强迫着克拉克接吻，舌头几乎要顶到克拉克的喉咙。  
这太过了，太亲密了，克拉克想要躲闪，但身体却违背意愿和对方纠缠在一起。  
正在扩张他的手指从体内退了出去，更大的东西抵住那圈肌肉，肌肤相贴出透出的热度烫得克拉克瑟瑟发抖。  
然后他被撑开了，下体饱胀到不可思议的程度，克拉克瞪大眼盯着头顶的天花板，甚至没有注意到自己屏住了呼吸。  
但韦恩并没有一次操到底，而是耐心地一点点入侵克拉克的身体。巨大的、滚烫的阴茎顶开绞在一起的肠壁，过多的润滑剂从两人相连的位置被挤出来，黏腻的液体顺着股缝往下流。  
克拉克难耐地拱起脊背，大张着嘴吸气，像条离水的鱼。  
带着薄茧的指腹刷过他的眼睛与唇角，熟悉的声音在唇齿间被碾成模糊不清的单词，听起来像是……  
我的。  
不等他分心辨别出那个音节，一双手抓住他的脚腕，近乎粗鲁地把克拉克的双腿拉到头顶，让他的膝盖顶上肩膀，身体几乎对折在一起。  
这个新姿势让他肚子里的阴茎操到更深的位置，被彻底撑开的感觉激得克拉克头皮发麻，他像一只被钉在标本盒里的甲虫一样挣动，胡乱挥舞的手臂抓到床头柜的拉手，抽屉被扯出来，里面的东西稀里哗啦掉了一地。  
克拉克分不清自己是在清醒的梦里还是在梦里醒着，那个梦境曾经无数次趁着夜晚找上他，如同水草缠绕溺水者的脚踝。  
梦里看不清脸孔的男人按着克拉克的脖子把他压在床上，阴茎在克拉克的屁股里进出；或者坐在克拉克的阴茎上操自己，像骑一匹烈马。  
那个模糊的影子逐渐拥有了布鲁斯·韦恩的轮廓，韦恩垂着眼皮，睫毛半掩下的眼珠透出一种奇异的光彩。他的阴茎深深埋在克拉克身体里，一滴汗水从男人额角沁出，流过眉梢、颧骨和紧抿的嘴唇，沿着下巴的轮廓滚落，摔碎在克拉克的胸口。  
克拉克无力地抬了抬手臂，像海难中沉入水底的旅人，试图抓住海面上映出的那一点微光。  
你是谁？  
这是乌云笼罩下的哥谭。如果她能孕育出身披斗篷的怪人，是否也养育着疯狂的企业家？  
克拉克早已经学会不去期待什么了，但是——

韦恩睡熟了。  
这有钱人哪怕在睡着的时候眉心仍旧紧蹙，仿佛有噩梦一直纠缠他；可当那些属于哥谭王子的轻浮与阴郁从男人脸上退去，他安静合起眼睛的模样又像个孩子。  
克拉克盯着这张脸看了一会儿，希望自己再听到布鲁斯·韦恩这个名字时能想起这张面孔，而不是报纸头版上千篇一律的、韦恩总裁的标志性微笑，然后他轻手轻脚爬下床，从一地杂物里捡起那个黑色的手机。  
这种翻盖手机至少是十几年前的款式，克拉克尝试着按了一下电源键，那台老古董在他手心里震动一下，屏幕亮了起来。电池还有大半格，系统也还好用，它的持有者不知为了什么缘故一直在定期缴纳话费。  
克拉克记不起自己是怎么来到沙发边，又在散落一地的衣物里找到自己的手机，输入号码的时候手指抖得按错了好几次数字。  
那个手机没有反应。  
他浑身发冷，从沙发和地毯上捡回自己的衣服——谢天谢地它们都还干净——胡乱套在身上，从落地窗逃出了这个透明的笼子。


	15. Chapter 15

15  
一刻钟后，虚掩的房门重新被推开。  
“您把他吓走了，老爷。”老管家站在门口，手中的托盘上放着两人份的早餐。  
房间中央的大床上乱糟糟堆着被子和枕头，没有一点动静。落地窗被拉开一条缝隙，湖面上吹来的晨风卷起窗帘，天鹅绒料子沉重地拍打着玻璃。  
阿尔弗雷德用整个房间都能听见的声音叹了口气，把托盘放在柜子上，走到窗边关好窗户。  
“如果您渴望接近他，又为什么赶走他？”  
“谁知道呢——或许我刚刚改了主意。”  
男人从床上坐起来，被单滑落到他的腰间，锐利的浅棕色眼睛神色清明。  
“好吧，那么现在您应当起床用餐，准备一小时后的董事会了。”  
“……我以为你替我向公司请了假？”  
“很抱歉，老爷。”阿尔弗雷德说，“或许我也刚刚改了主意。”  
  
这年头开董事会比从前简单多了，韦恩总裁只用坐在那里就好，反正也没人在乎他们的老板究竟是开着会做梦还是在梦里开会。  
布鲁斯听着两个董事为分公司的员工福利辩论，眼前仍旧能看到克拉克躺在床上，溺水者般大口喘息的模样。  
快乐又苦闷，放荡又单纯。  
——很难想象这个年轻人是超人，也很难想象超人是这个年轻人之外的任何人。  
男人忍不住想，如果他没有认识过克拉克就好了，那样小镇男孩或许不会从布鲁斯这里受到鼓励，不会成为超人。  
但他很快又想起克拉克的脾气，无论已发生或者未发生的事都不会改变这个事实：只要克拉克·肯特还拥有力量，就必定会在灾难来临时站出来。  
没有人能阻止一个好人成为好人。  
但蝙蝠侠仍旧需要一个确切的证据，所有未被证明的人都需要证明自己。  
布鲁斯·韦恩是布鲁斯·韦恩，蝙蝠侠是蝙蝠侠。  
和超人——克拉克错误的初遇没有改变任何事，除了他们之间错综复杂的关系。  
这就像一条莫比乌斯环，带子两端连在一起的那个点让原本能轻松解开的问题变成无穷无尽。  
布鲁斯不能冒一点险，如果克拉克认出了他，那么整个计划就全盘皆输。  
一个英雄必须学会在全世界的倾轧下保持本心，但超人不能被所爱的人背叛，布鲁斯已经在哥谭见过太多这种事，爱情太容易转化为仇恨，也太容易彻底摧毁一个人。  
可是除了他自己，布鲁斯找不到任何其他人去做这件事。  
他必须把布鲁斯·韦恩和“布鲁斯”割裂开。  
这能有多难？  
不会有爱那么难。  
“……韦恩先生？”  
“什么？”韦恩总裁向那位发言的执行董事偏过头，报以歉意的微笑，“我刚才在思考卢修斯展示的季度报告，能麻烦您再说一遍吗？”  
他的笑容真诚，让人很难对其发火。被“不小心”忽略的董事也只有耐着性子把问题复述一次：“对于最高法庭将在近日对超人做出裁决一事，您怎么看？”  
“超人？”韦恩总裁惊讶地重复这个词，脸上流露出恰如其分的好奇，“那个外星人犯了什么罪？”  
“国会在今天早上的新闻里正式向超人发出传票，要求其出席袭击村落事件的庭审，您不看晨间新闻吗？”  
今天早上？  
哦，今天早上。  
“相比一个身穿紧身衣的外星人，我更关心韦恩集团的股票，为什么不为我展示一下第四季度的计划书呢？”男人转动手中的钢笔，不以为意地喷了口气，“以及关于你刚才在会议上的提案，威尔，我认为提升公司利润的关键在于优化工作效率，而不是削减员工幸福感。”  
韦恩总裁的命令立刻得到了执行，一个高管站到台上，打开幻灯进行计划汇报。布鲁斯坐在座位里对着墙上精心制作的标书出神，一个字也没有听进去。  
终于还是到了这一天。  
对于未知的恐惧压倒了人性的善意，人类无法继续忍受一个隐藏的威胁飞在他们头顶。  
有人试图把最接近神的存在推上十字架，布鲁斯知道那是谁。  
莱克斯·卢瑟。

“你不能去！”  
路易斯在他们的客厅里烦躁不安地来回走动，自从听到克拉克的决定时起，她就一刻没能冷静下来。  
“那是一个针对超人的陷阱！”她大声说，“他们会想办法毁掉他！”  
“超人没有选择的权力！他们用礼貌的措辞、尊敬的态度邀请超人，如果超人不到场，那么他就是无视法律、践踏规则的恶徒！”克拉克坐在沙发里，手指苦闷地埋在发间，“我没有选择……”  
“那就随其他人怎么说。”路易斯快步走向克拉克，她坐在沙发边缘，手指搭在克拉克的手臂上，“超人从前也不在乎人们的看法，他只是做自己想做的事，不需要任何人承认。”  
路易斯说得没错。克拉克不是为了荣誉或名望去做那些事，哪怕全世界的街头都举办反超人游行，他仍旧可以穿越五大陆四大洋，帮助需要帮助的人。  
但在克拉克心底，他仍旧希望超人可以成为堂堂正正的英雄，能让一个人感到骄傲。  
“不，那不一样。”他说，心脏在胸腔里发出痛苦的哀鸣，“既然我不是罪犯，我就不会容许他们将我污蔑成那种人。”  
路易斯定定地看了他很久，然后她将手掌按在克拉克肩头。  
“祝你好运。”  
克拉克决定正面接下政府对超人的挑战，但那不代表他能对此适应良好。  
紧张、焦虑以及对于未来的迷茫让他的工作和生活都一团糟，小记者不得不每天在报社里面对佩里的怒火和无数次返修的稿件。而夜晚更糟，一旦克拉克疲倦不堪地合上眼，就会被陆离的梦境所捕获。  
情欲和空虚像一张大网，将年轻的氪星人缠绕其中。  
男人粗鲁地按着克拉克的后颈将他压在床头，从背后用力贯穿他。对方伏下身在克拉克耳边絮语，如同身穿花衣的乐师，吹着笛子走向山谷。  
克拉克难以忍耐地抬起头，对方的面容映入他的眼帘。  
岁月在那张脸孔上刻画下痕迹，却丝毫无损男人的英俊，反而更添了成熟的风貌，上挑的眼尾因激情泛红，红痕尽头压着一颗细小的泪痣……  
克拉克从梦中惊醒。  
路易斯前一天下午临时接到报社通知，前往非洲小国出差，沉在黎明前最黑暗时分里的公寓一片死寂，让人分不清究竟是梦境还是现实。  
一声刺耳的鸣笛声划破夜色。  
克拉克被吓了一跳，茫然地看着窗外。  
每当克拉克睁开眼，白雾后都是同一张脸孔。  
从什么时候开始，他的布鲁斯被那个花花公子所取代？  
不。克拉克想，他知道答案，就在他主动爬上富豪的床铺之后。  
如果任何人都可以，那么克拉克怎可能还爱着那个人？  
克拉克木然地坐在床上，从夜色深邃到晨光微曦。  
他不能再爱布鲁斯了。  
布鲁斯属于一段已经失去生命的时光，他陪伴着克拉克度过了最艰难的岁月，克拉克一辈子都感激他，但他不能继续爱下去了。  
在克拉克还是孩子的时候，有一次老师要求学生们在家长的帮助下做一个昆虫标本。克拉克在田野里跑了一天，终于找到一只最大最美丽的蝴蝶，但他把蝴蝶在手心里抓得太紧也太久，等到回到家中，那只蝴蝶已经成了一团看不出模样的残骸。  
他得在一切都不可挽回之前放开手，于是在克拉克的心里，布鲁斯就会永远是最好的模样。  
他会努力去爱路易斯，路易斯是个好女人，她经历过与克拉克相同的遗憾，与对方朝夕相伴的亲情足够填补两个人心里留下的空洞。  
克拉克会活的很好，只是会偶尔感到孤独。  
东方的天际透出第一缕晨光，漫长的一夜即将过去了。  
手机铃声在这个时候响了起来。  
克拉克没有心情接任何电话，现在就算电话对面是佩里他也会找借口挂掉。看在上帝的份儿上，三小时后超人就要去接受审判，克拉克有资格不接任何人的电话。  
然后他看到了来电显示。  
那个来自早已褪色变质的回忆深处，和疼痛一起烙印在克拉克灵魂里的号码，此刻正耀武扬威地闪烁在屏幕上。  
偏偏在这个时候！  
偏偏在克拉克已经放弃的时候！  
他毫不犹豫地挂断了电话，手机只安静了一秒，随后铃声不依不饶地响起。  
无论克拉克挂断那通电话多少次，对方都会重新打进来。克拉克被电话铃吵得心烦意乱，他猛地按下关机键，手指却不受控制地紧贴着按钮停住。  
克拉克瞪着手机，几乎是咬牙切齿地接通了电话。  
如果那个混蛋能在推开他、丢弃他、遗忘他的十年之后像索命的冤魂般再度找上门，那克拉克就听听吧，听听对方究竟还有什么话好说——  
电话里传来一段漫长的沉默，只能听到起伏的呼吸声。然后，克拉克熟悉的、怀念的、深爱的、憎恨的声音响彻在房间里：  
 _ **“克拉克，不要去。”**_


	16. Chapter 16

“您打电话警告了肯特先生。”  
“我喝醉了。”  
“您并不想看到超人被现实摧折。”  
“我喝醉了。”  
男人穿着睡衣歪在沙发里，起居室残留着未散尽的酒气。空酒瓶翻倒在矮几上，绛色的液体漫过桌面，滴滴答答洇红了雪白的地毯。  
在这个已凋敝的大家族中效力几十年的老管家站在韦恩家主面前，语调毫无起伏：“您知道超人是好人，击垮他又是多么残酷。”  
“不要浪费时间在我们都知道没有讨论价值的事情上，阿尔弗雷德。”韦恩总裁不容反驳地结束话题，一边走向浴室一边高声吩咐，“让司机等在门口，我十点有一场早会。”  
等到热水从头顶浇下来，水流声把浴室与外界隔断成两个空间，布鲁斯终于可以叹出那口气。  
每当他注视超人，就看到曾经的自己。  
同样的年轻、执着、坚定。  
致命的自信。  
盥洗台的半身镜里倒映出克拉克·肯特的面容，黑框眼镜后的小记者露出腼腆而慌张的微笑；随后超人的脸孔重叠上来，摆脱了年轻人青涩的外壳，嘴角扬起的弧度蕴含着对于自己强大力量的笃信。超人用那种笑容出现在世界各处，从火灾或海难中拯救人类。  
苍白的雾气渐渐爬上玻璃，模糊了镜中的人影，一双棕褐色眼睛透过层层水雾盯视他。  
“你怎么看，蝙蝠？”  
蝙蝠侠没有意见，倒是布鲁西有点执念。  
超人还是个小男孩呢。布鲁西说，你不能对他这么苛刻，克拉克是个好人，而且，看在上帝的份儿上，你喜欢他。  
蝙蝠侠发出嗤笑，没人能既是超人，又是孩子。  
卢瑟不是什么好东西，布鲁西坚持道，超人的审判绝对有他在背后推波助澜，你得确保克拉克别上了他的当。  
那是超人自己的事，蝙蝠侠警告超人已经犯规了。蝙蝠侠的声音嘶嘶地说。  
布鲁斯倒向了听起来更像蝙蝠侠的、也是更加理智的一方。“布鲁斯”已经给了超人警告，只要超人不是个傻子，就能猜出这个法庭有问题。  
他把确保超人不会前往国会的冲动压进心底，同时被压下去的还有一点不愿意承认的隐秘期待：或许卢瑟能代劳他打算进行的工作，蝙蝠侠不是一定要与超人兵戎相见。  
“……所以我们不妨来探讨一下这个问题，韦恩先生，您到底在困扰什么？”  
“什么？”  
卢修斯放下手中的财务报告，谴责地看向公司老板：“下次您再打算迷失在人生道路上时，麻烦提前告知我一声，好让老人家有时间去喝杯茶。”  
布鲁斯专心致志地盯着桌子，假装自己正在专心思考对方早些时候提出的防火墙升级问题。  
关键时刻，敲门声拯救了他。  
那位年轻小姐抱着一个文件袋闯进办公室——还踩着一双能当凶器的高跟鞋——韦恩总裁当即决定稍后给这姑娘加薪。  
女秘书带来的并不是好消息，而是一整袋被拒绝接受的抚恤金和伴随支票一起寄回的信函，无一例外措辞激烈，最后那份信函上用红色水彩写了一行字：  
布鲁斯·韦恩是个瞎子。  
卢修斯把电视转到新闻台，播音员刻板的声音回荡在房间里。  
“……超人来到国会……”  
布鲁斯猛地转头看向身后的屏幕，颈椎发出脆弱的咔哒声。  
超人站在被告席，红披风垂落在身后，眉眼间仍旧带着不可摧毁的光芒。  
布鲁斯在证人席上看到那个坐在轮椅上的男人，韦恩集团的前员工，在佐德入侵的事件中失去双腿和家人。  
对于危险的直觉像用马尾悬吊在头顶的长剑，寒气冻得人手脚发木。  
镜头给了证人一个特写，失去一切之后的麻木冻结了男人的五官，唯独深陷的眼窝里，漆黑的眼睛透出不寻常的亮光。  
一双平静的、绝望的、疯狂的眼睛。  
 **布鲁斯·韦恩是个瞎子。**  
“阿尔弗雷德，我需要蝙蝠机。”  
他没有听到管家的回答，震耳欲聋的爆炸声盖过了那个句子，电视画面里，国会大楼被火光吞没。

超人从天空降临的时候，蝙蝠侠想，难怪人们总用光明、希望形容超人，因为他站立的位置如此接近一个神。  
蝙蝠侠正在追踪卢瑟的秘密武器，根据现有的情报显示，箱子里的陨石是氪星人的弱点，而他刚刚丢失了唾手可得的目标。  
但当有一个超人挡在你面前的时候，那甚至算不上最重要的事。  
现在并非谈话的好时机，几小时前超人和蝙蝠侠都在卢瑟手下输了一局，上百条性命的重量压得人直不起腰来。  
蝙蝠侠确定自己暂时无法与超人冷静地对话，他同样不认为超人可以。  
但匆匆流淌过的十余年光阴，竟然丝毫没有消磨去小镇男孩的固执。在蝙蝠侠表现出绝对不配合的眼下，超人抓着蝙蝠车的车门，像撕开一盒金枪鱼罐头似的把金属板撕开。  
“我本期待见到一个堕落的英雄，出现在眼前的却是一个戴着正义面具的罪犯。”红披风的英雄飘在半空，以审判者的姿态俯瞰脚下的人类。  
“死在我手里的人，不会比在上午那场爆炸中死去的更多。”蝙蝠侠回答。  
他冷漠地看着超人攥紧拳头，肩膀微微向内收起。  
一个近乎疼痛的姿态。  
蝙蝠侠应当乘胜追击，与野兽交战的猎人从不错过任何机会。而言语锋锐更甚刀剑，能让钢铁之躯遍体鳞伤。  
但当他注视超人，就看到那个在深夜里哭泣的男孩。  
某种沉甸甸的东西落入胃袋，拖拽他沉入水底，水流束缚他紧握刀剑的手臂。  
“为什么出席法庭？”蝙蝠侠问，疲惫的声音与轻蔑或憎恨相去甚远，“你应该知道那是一个圈套。”  
“我想见一个人。”他谈话的对象一字一顿地说，期待与抵制在氪星人的脸上抗争，那一刻蝙蝠侠确实从超人脸上看到外星怪物的狰狞。  
但在被情感和理智扭曲的脸孔之上，蔚蓝色眼睛仍旧如潭水般清澈，流露出孩童般纯粹的茫然。  
蝙蝠侠听到码头上潮水涨起的声音，水声清晰地回响在耳中。无形的海水从远方汹涌而至，淹没他的鞋底，水流拍击堤岸的声音逐渐和心跳重叠在一起，如同把两人推挤到一起的诡谲命运。  
世界上有那么多人，你偏偏打进我的电话里。  
“那么，”蝙蝠侠嘲讽地弯起嘴角，毫不仁慈地打破平静的假象，“他没有来。”  
超人猛地扣住黑衣义警的下颌，逼迫后者仰起头与自己对视。  
他必定是想要发泄自己的失落与怨忿，或许想要打压蝙蝠侠妄自评论不属于自己领域事件的气焰，但事实上，超人一句话都没有说出来。  
“……布鲁斯·韦恩。”  
吐出那两个单词仿佛用尽他全部力气，几乎捏碎蝙蝠侠下巴的手指移开了，超人摇摇晃晃向后退去。  
“为什么？”  
这个词语有太多含义。为什么说那些话？为什么成为蝙蝠侠？为什么……邀约克拉克·肯特？  
“我调查过你。”  
最后一个音节尚未从舌尖上脱离，男人喉间一紧，被粗鲁地掼在墙上。  
疼痛慢了几秒才跟上来，麻木爬过脊背，紧随其后的是仿佛被大锤击中的钝痛。蝙蝠侠努力找回自己的呼吸，超人暴怒的脸孔近在咫尺，平静的眼眸此刻不正常的发亮，像一团燃烧过度的火焰。  
蝙蝠侠垂下了眼。  
事情永远都是这样，说假话比说真话容易，作恶人比作好人容易。  
下一秒，他的双手被朝后反剪，脸颊贴在潮湿的砖墙上。超人在他耳边低语，冰冷的声音掺杂着恐惧一同滑下脊背——  
“这种侮辱，令您满意了吗？”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 强制性行为警告！（大概？）

布鲁斯·韦恩是蝙蝠侠。   
蝙蝠侠调查过超人。  
在卢瑟宴会上的邀约、第二次相遇后发生的一切，都是这个哥谭人精心设计的圈套。  
诞生于哥谭黑暗之中的怪物用阴谋织就的巨网捕了超人，当克拉克被那些虚伪的假象所迷惑，心甘情愿躺在韦恩庄园的床上时，男人或许正享受着胜利，同时嘲笑超人的愚蠢。  
而克拉克竟然有那么一瞬间……对他动心。  
被愚弄的愤怒如同野火般蔓延，超人任由这股恨意控制着自己将手指滑至男人颈间，一点点收紧。  
而除了一开始被抓住时的抵抗外，蝙蝠侠全程都保持沉默，任由超人在他身上留下青紫的淤伤，哪怕在被超人掐住脖子、逐渐剥夺呼吸时仍旧没有任何反应，就好像他拿准了超人不会杀死自己，准备消极对抗到底，又像是已经认了命。  
超人的手指还卡在蝙蝠侠的脖子上，人类的动脉抵着他的指腹搏动，如此的微小、脆弱，像风中的烛火，只要超人稍微用一点力气，就会彻底熄灭。但皮肤下的脉搏在超人掌中仍旧坚强地跳动着，不曾错乱一拍，超人甚至有错觉其胜过土地、天空和太阳，是世间唯一稳固不变的东西。  
他发现自己成了被胁迫的那个。  
他不可能杀死一个人类，更不用说那个人还是布鲁斯·韦恩。  
于是克拉克成为超人后的第一次，竟对着自己的俘虏无从下手了。  
超人和面前的人类僵持着，他没有办法杀了蝙蝠侠，又不甘心就这么放走这个恶棍。  
一阵风卷了过来，让蝙蝠侠的披风从后背滑向一旁。常年与战斗为伍的成年男性身体有着流畅的肌肉线条，侧腹的线条随着呼吸起伏，像一头纯黑的豹子，趴伏在超人掌下。  
超人被一股没来由的冲动驱使着，抓住那件黑色制服的领子后颈，特殊材料制成的蝙蝠衣在氪星人手下单薄得像一张白纸，只是轻轻一扯，就从颈部裂开到腰间。  
“超人！”蝙蝠侠爆发出一声怒吼，他奋力扭动手臂，试图从超人手中挣脱，“你以为你在干什么！”  
“把你曾给予我的还给你。”超人平静地回答。  
布鲁斯·韦恩曾经以那种方式折辱了克拉克，现在超人可以把它们尽数回报在他自己身上。  
为什么不？  
这听起来很对。  
“你疯了！”  
超人不再答话，他一只手攥紧了蝙蝠侠的手腕，牢牢控制着对方的行动，另一只手爬上男人苍白的后背，手指数过暴露在空气中的伤痕。  
他曾经疑惑这些伤口的来历，它们几乎遍布富豪的全身，让这个男人看起来像一只布满裂痕的高档花瓶。现在一切都有了解释：蝙蝠侠曾经被世界的黑暗一次次打碎，又和着绝望的灰烬拼凑在一起。  
当蝙蝠侠用力挣扎以摆脱超人的禁锢，那些颜色更浅些的瘢痕就仿佛活物一般在肌肉紧实的脊背上跃动。  
超人俯下身去，着迷地吻上最长的一条旧伤。那条刀伤从右肩斜拉至脊椎，几乎贯穿了整个背部，那条比周围颜色更浅的皮肤因激动泛起淡淡的红色，呈现出一种致命的性感。  
“放手！”被挤在超人和墙壁之间的男人嘶声威胁，肌肉在超人嘴唇贴靠的皮肤之下滑动。  
“为什么，布鲁斯？为什么那样对我？”超人抬起头，空着的手转过蝙蝠侠的下巴让对方直视自己，“告诉我答案，我就放手。”  
“给你个建议，小男孩。”蝙蝠侠从牙缝里挤出一声嗤笑，“如果你想操什么人，少用你的舌头，多用你的老二。”  
哪怕到了现在，这个人类仍旧试图挑衅超人，而超人在听到那个声音的同时就硬了。  
于是他很乐意地遵照了要求，不再多费口舌，撕开蝙蝠侠的制服裤子，直接朝那个屁股里塞进了一根手指。被他压住的男人如同被子弹击中般抖了一下，一声不吭地扭过头去，死死盯着灰黑色的墙壁。  
柔软的肠壁带着温暖的潮意，违背它们主人的意愿，拥上来裹住入侵的指尖。  
“放松点。”超人提醒道，手指在肠道里搅动几下，感觉入口没有那么紧绷，便把第二根指头也从缝隙里挤进去。  
那根手指强行突破阻拦的瞬间，蝙蝠侠整个人像石头一样僵住，如果不是超人还抓着他的手腕，或许就会直接跌在地上。  
“抱歉，你有没有润滑剂？”行凶者偏偏还要用无辜的口吻问，鼻尖以一种亲昵的姿态磨蹭受害人的颈窝，第三根手指沿着紧咬住另外两根手指的肌肉环来回按揉，“咱们毕竟上过床，我不想把这件事搞得太难看。”  
“……蝙蝠车。”蝙蝠侠咬着牙挤出这个单词，“驾驶台下面有凡士林。”  
超人把手指抽出来，下一秒又回到原处，手里拿着一支橡胶管。  
他在指头上挤了尽可能多的润滑剂，再次把手指从微肿的入口戳刺进去，有了油剂的润滑，这次的进入很顺利，两根手指没有遭到什么抵抗就没至根部，而从前方逐渐加重的喘息来看，承受的男人也并不辛苦。  
超人按住蝙蝠侠的左手加了几分力，以防对方借机挣脱，右手仔细摸进肠道深处。他有十多年不做这件事了，但重新记起被教导过的一些诀窍并不难。  
“这里？”他问，指尖按住直肠前壁的一个凸起，“你的敏感点？”  
蝙蝠侠没有回答，他的喉咙里发出一声仿佛被哽住的声音，头颅难耐地向后仰起，脖颈弯曲成美妙的弧度。  
超人被这副景象迷住了，他低头啃噬展露在眼前的喉结，硬起的阴茎在男人结实的腿间顶弄。  
从这场强暴开始，蝙蝠侠就一直保持着封闭的姿态，此时却微妙地软化了一点。他的身体向后拱起，不再紧咬的牙关间逸出一声接一声的轻喘，甚至主动用大腿内侧柔软的皮肉磨蹭性器胀大的头部。  
于是超人就再也无法忍耐，他抽出手指，把阴茎狠狠埋进那具身体。  
视野中后背的线条痛苦地绷紧，冷汗争先恐后地渗出来，在最低洼处汇聚成一滴，沿着脊柱的凹陷滑落。蝙蝠侠用额头抵住石墙，急促地抽着气，被超人抓住的手腕都失去了温度。  
但包裹住他的肠道是滚烫而柔软的，与无数个同样热烈温柔的梦境重叠在一起。  
超人下意识伸手拉过男人的上半身，想亲吻对方的嘴唇，鼻尖上却碰到布料粗糙的触感。  
这不对……  
他模糊地想着，原本抓着蝙蝠侠手腕的左手移向上方，抓住面罩上的尖耳，将那张遮挡了男人脸孔的面具撕成两半。  
被撕裂的面具后方露出那张频频出现在杂志封面的精致脸孔，棕色的眼珠茫然地瞪大，嘴唇微张着，神情似快乐又似苦闷。  
“布鲁斯。”超人亲吻着失去遮挡的半张脸颊，着魔般低语，“布鲁斯……”  
蝙蝠侠像是突然惊醒，他获得自由的双手抓住超人的披风，以令人惊愕的柔韧拧着身子撞上来，近乎凶狠地咬住后者的嘴唇。  
“闭嘴！”他威胁地压低声音，“操我，或者滚。”  
说这句话时，他收紧了后方的肌肉，紧紧绞住埋在身体里的性器。  
超人眼前烧成一片血红，他发狠地揪住蝙蝠侠的头发，顶开那些挤压着自己的黏膜，重重撞上深处的前列腺，逼出男人一声低哑的呻吟。  
他们在围墙的阴影中交媾，汗水和唾液混杂在一起，街道对面，一台被撞毁的装甲车安静地燃烧。  
怀中的肉体是温暖的，两个人亲密地缠绕，喷在脸上的呼吸滚烫，仿佛要从内里开始燃烧殆尽。  
克拉克仿佛被劈成了两半。一半被肉欲裹挟着，不断向下坠入更深的地方；另一半飘浮至空中，冷静地注视着脚下糜乱的画面。  
为什么是布鲁斯·韦恩？  
他们只见过三面，蝙蝠侠还把超人看作敌人。  
克拉克忍不住去回忆爱情的模样，惊恐地发觉他已经记不起那个曾陪伴他度过每一个糟糕夜晚的声音。那些记忆还被妥善保存着，但从电话里传出的，已经变成了布鲁斯·韦恩的声音。  
他们两人的声音是真的一模一样？还是……克拉克已经把他的布鲁斯忘记了？  
恐惧像一颗种子落在克拉克心里，但恐尚未成型就被汹涌的欲望冲走，迫近的、令人窒息的高潮将他卷上浪尖。  
在坠落的瞬间，有什么东西破碎了。  
海浪从四面八方漫上来，水面上的光芒逐渐被深色的洋流掩盖，克拉克想要抓住些什么，张开的手指只能碰触到大洋深处的冷水。  
像一次鲸落，那种拥有巨大躯体的美丽生物，在阳光穿过海面投射出的光柱中渐渐沉入水底。  
爱也会死去吗？  
像鲸鱼一样死去？  
“……克拉克，不要哭。”  
黑色的恶魔面具下方露出一只人类的眼睛，虹膜在火焰的映照下呈现出柔和的棕褐色，仿佛锡锅里融化的焦糖。  
超人如同被蛰了一下，猛地放开手。  
布鲁斯·韦恩只是人类的六十亿分之一，他对超人而言不应当如此不同。  
失去支撑的人类踉跄了一下，但在超人来搀扶他之前，已经重新站得笔直。  
超人伸出的双手尴尬地停留在两人之间，对方的目光剃刀般扫过来，其中没有软弱、厌恶或者憎恨，甚至没有丝毫动摇，犹如金刚石般明澈而坚不可摧，就好像几分钟前发生过的一切都是超人的幻觉。  
好像蝙蝠侠的身份没有泄露、超人和蝙蝠侠没有争斗、没有在随时可能被人看到的街边像两头野兽一样做爱。  
超人并不爱布鲁斯·韦恩。  
他唯一曾爱过的，是十五岁那年陪伴克拉克的布鲁斯，然而超人却被一个名为蝙蝠侠的人类困住了。  
此刻堵在超人胸口的情绪与那种温柔忠贞的感情相差甚远，但它盘踞在那里，让所有其他的情感都无处容身。  
这样的认知令他颤栗。  
超人忽然无法忍受再在这种目光里停留一秒。  
他整理好制服飞上半空，俯视那个包裹在夜色中的人类。  
“你简直不可理喻。”他说，徒劳地想要从这个身披坚甲的人类身上看出任何蛛丝马迹，“如果你憎恨我，为什么又要装作在乎我？”  
布鲁斯·韦恩望向超人，剩下的半个蝙蝠面罩紧贴住他的右脸，像传说里的妖魔附身在那个大名鼎鼎的哥谭富豪身上。  
然后他笑了。  
一个轻松的、嘲讽的、属于哥谭王子的甜蜜微笑：“我得摆脱你。”  
海水把最后一点光也吞没了。  
蝙蝠侠是扭曲的哥谭所孕育出的怪物，而克拉克竟奢望他会有一颗心。  
“下次蝙蝠侠的标志再出现在空中，不要回应。”他听到自己的声音，是全然陌生的冷酷，“这是我最后的仁慈，蝙蝠侠已经死了，把它埋了吧。”

蝙蝠侠站在空无一人的街道上，他的制服破烂，大腿上还沾着精液和血迹，但当他昂首而立，纯黑色披风垂下来遮挡了所有伤口，映照着身后爆炸残余的火焰，仍旧像一柄即将出鞘的利剑。  
他看着高处的超人，那个外星人拥有钢铁之躯与无尽之力，但剥开坚硬的外壳，内里却比所有人都更加柔软、纤细，容易受伤。  
如此矛盾。  
“你会流血吗？”他问。  
年轻的英雄不解地扬起眉毛，似乎觉得那是反派们虚张声势的台词。他不以为然地耸肩，转身冲入夜空。  
蝙蝠侠目送超人伴随音爆消失在天际，夜色下飞扬的红披风像一道陈旧的血痕，深深烙在眼底。  
超人离开得太快了，以至于没有听见蝙蝠侠最后那句话。  
“你会的。”  
那声音轻的如同耳语，因为无人倾听，刚出口就消散在晚风里。  
男人拖着疲惫的身子坐回车内，把蝙蝠车调成自动驾驶，重新打开耳机。  
“一切都在控制内。”  
他得赶在有人发现之前离开这条街道，谢天谢地那小鬼还没学会其他花样，总算不用一个上了年纪的老家伙拖着差不多失去知觉的下半身收拾现场。  
没有得手氪石是重大失误，但仍旧有机会弥补；至于超人的部分，和他最初的计划只有一点偏差——超人发现蝙蝠侠身份后的第一反应不是想杀他，而是想操他。  
不过这仍旧可以归为次要问题，相信他们不会在这件事上纠缠太久的。  
男人揉了揉干涩的眼睛，端起桌面上冷掉的咖啡，一口喝了下去。  
如果说数日前发生的事情让蝙蝠侠明白了什么，那么必定是超人确实同他最初预计的一样天真，他太冲动、太情绪化，面对不能理解的恶意时会轻易地迷失。  
超人必须明白成为英雄究竟意味着什么。  
一个人类要如何打败神？  
将箭矢射入他的脚跟。  
超人有每一个初出茅庐年轻人共有的特点：热情、坚定、纯粹以及……自大。  
拥有超级力量和钢铁之躯的氪星人从未想过会有某件事、或某个人让他失去力量，坠入尘埃之中。  
阿尔弗雷德端着茶杯，忧心忡忡地看着他们从卢瑟手中抢夺的外星矿石：“对方的防御被突破得太轻易了，这就像是……”  
“一个圈套。”布鲁斯接过话头。他透过钢化玻璃观察他的试验品，此时那块发光的石头已经被打磨成锥形的矛尖，锋利得能轻易刺穿一个外星人的皮肤。  
“有人打算利用蝙蝠侠去对付超人。”阿尔弗雷德苛刻地评论道，“在这种情况下，我不认为和那个外星人为敌仍旧是一个好主意——事实上，我从不觉得它是个好主意。”  
“这就是我为什么决定这样做。”已经不再年轻的旧日英雄回答，“卢瑟是个疯子，如果他没有其他手段可利用，他会把超人彻底毁掉的。”  
“可您必须把他逼至极限，老爷，而我们都清楚，痛苦和绝望会如何令一个人发狂。”  
“他是超人，他必须不能。”  
“如果他真的跨过了那条线呢？”  
“那么，阿尔弗雷德，我很抱歉。”  
男人微微弯起嘴角，笑容凉薄如同凛冬尽头的最后一缕阳光。他抬起手掌，将一只铅盒放在控制台上。  
黑沉沉的盒子不比一个戒指盒更大，能被完全包裹在掌心里，漆黑坚硬的外壳吸收了所有光芒。  
“希望你的枪法仍旧同年轻时一样神准。”  
虚掩着的盒盖被指尖碰歪了几分，从缝隙里透出不祥的莹绿色微光。


	18. Chapter 18

克拉克漂浮在干冷的空气里。  
这里是地球最北端，当他抬首仰望，高大的立柱与巍峨雄奇的水晶城墙次第映入眼帘。北极星闪烁在夜晚的星图正中，群星拱卫。  
孤独城堡的穹顶外繁星升起，金红色的火球坠入冷水深处，在北极的冰盖上晕染开一片赤红色霞光。  
年轻的氪星人将右手挡在眼前，透过指间的缝隙眺望冰层尽头的天空。  
远处墨蓝色的星空在夕阳的映衬下变得模糊不清，逐渐氤氲成暗红的火海。  
他还记得那副画面：被包裹在黑色布料之下的男性躯体犹如打开的弓一般向后拉伸到极限，紧绷的肌肉覆盖一层薄汗，在超人的手掌下颤抖。  
蝙蝠侠的力量在超人面前犹如孱弱孩童，标志性的战甲被撕成碎片，他原本已无法反抗，钢蓝色眼睛里却只有胜利者的高傲与嘲讽。  
哪怕在最为暴露、脆弱、孤立无援的时刻，蝙蝠侠对超人来说仍旧是个谜。  
超人不能理解蝙蝠侠。  
他曾经猜测蝙蝠侠是一个善良正义的英雄，如同超人一样，用自己的力量守护哥谭；后来认为在黑色幕布下的蝙蝠是一个私刑者，是一座城市所有罪恶的集合。  
但越过模糊不清的都市传说与耸人听闻的新闻报道，当超人真正站在蝙蝠侠面前，甚至碰触到面具之后的人类时，所有对于蝙蝠侠身份的揣度都失了效。  
克拉克亲眼见过哥谭王子身上的伤疤，也见过富豪光鲜外衣之下陈腐的伤口，一个真正的恶徒，怎么会有忧郁的笑容和眼睛？  
然而如果蝙蝠侠不是个恶棍，为何会对同样帮助人类的超人报以纯粹的恶意？  
超人同样无法彻底地憎恨蝙蝠侠。  
不是因为他们上过床，也不是因为男人的声音与克拉克年少的幻想如出一辙，只是因为布鲁斯·韦恩是这样一个人——与克拉克·肯特截然相反的人。  
克拉克梦想成为英雄，超人已经成为一个英雄，但在超人的红披风之下，堪萨斯的小镇男孩时常觉得迷惘。  
他太年轻、太生涩、太孤独，在乔纳森离开儿子之后，没有人再能够教导一个被地球人养育的氪星人要如何做一个好人。不止一次的，克拉克期盼有人在十字路口为自己指明方向，而不是独自在遮蔽双眼的迷雾里跌跌撞撞前行。  
这个方面蝙蝠侠远比超人做的好。韦恩知道自己在做什么，也知道将要得到乃至于付出什么；甚至于，明明蝙蝠侠只是一个普通的人类，却能让站在黄太阳之下的超人感到畏惧。  
克拉克并不是真心喜爱韦恩总裁，也毫不欣赏蝙蝠侠，可一旦这两者合而为一，像硬币的两面，就散发出让人汗毛倒竖的引力。  
如此的优雅、强大而矛盾，才如此的令克拉克憎恨、困惑又沉迷。  
——布鲁斯·韦恩是最接近神的人。  
因此当明珠蒙尘，信仰坍圮，得知真相的超人才无法原谅蝙蝠侠，乃至于在愤怒与屈辱的驱使下选择用恶劣手段报复。  
等到北极的寒风让他从被愚弄的怨忿与接踵而来的羞愧中冷静下来，克拉克又忍不住要想，假使蝙蝠侠在他们见面的第一个晚上没有试图将几个装甲车驾驶员逼入险境，又或者，超人没有发现蝙蝠侠与布鲁斯·韦恩是同一人，他们的初遇或许不会如此剑拔弩张；而假如他们能以更好的方式相遇，或许能够成为最亲密的同伴和朋友。  
他们本该以另一种更好的方式遇见，而不是从荒唐的开始，走到荒谬的结局。  
从爱慕的时刻开始憎恨，在深邃的梦境里缠绵，梦醒时发现互为仇敌。  
它是天神的脚踵：克拉克注定要为一个布鲁斯神魂颠倒。  
克拉克飘荡在纷繁的星空下，杂乱无章的记忆在眼前明灭，像夹杂在水草里的气泡浮上水面。  
【韦恩先生，我是星球日报的记者。】  
【您可以称呼我的名字吗？】  
【蝙蝠侠已经死了，把他埋了吧。】  
他放任超人所有的责任与禁锢远离这具躯壳，直到听见下一次呼救。

超人曾经不能理解蝙蝠侠。  
他生长在堪萨斯民风淳朴的小镇上，肯特夫妇的生活虽然不算富裕，却竭尽所能抚育他们的养子茁壮成长。  
在克拉克的前半生中，最宝贵的知识来自乔纳森·肯特，一个没有读过中学的农民。他从乔纳森那里学习到如何栽种玉米，如何修缮漏雨的房顶，以及，如何心怀善意拥抱世界。  
这是超人再过几辈子也无法想通的事：为什么会有人把无辜者推下高楼，只为了逼迫超人现身？  
莱克斯·卢瑟——他怎么敢？！  
超人接住坠落的路易斯，感觉到愤怒的火焰灼烧着胸口。  
他无法容忍路易斯因为超人的原因受到伤害，哪怕在两人分手后，路易斯仍旧是克拉克重要的朋友和尊敬的前辈。  
卢瑟等在莱克斯集团的天台上，这个人类平静地迎接满腔怒火的超人；他朝降临人间的天神露出微笑，笑容里带着残忍的天真。  
“嗨，我们这里有一点问题，”他望着飘浮在半空中的超人，单手打了个响指，“一点……关于恶魔的问题。”  
克拉克压抑内心的愤怒，让白炽的火焰渐渐平息，蛰伏在心底一角。  
超人不是法官，他告诫自己，他不能拧下每个罪犯的脑袋。  
“我会把你送进监狱。”克拉克做出决定，“对于你的所作所为来说，这已经是最仁慈的手段了。”  
红披风的外星人俯瞰脚下的停机坪，卢瑟站在那天台边缘，身体在肆虐的狂风中摇晃，  
“你就是问题的起因。”他在螺旋桨的噪音里大声说，“你站得太高了，那是天神的位置，荷鲁斯、阿波罗、耶和华、卡尔·艾尔……克拉克·约瑟夫·肯特。”  
超人茫然地听着自己的人类名字从这个罪犯口中说出来，那几个音节沉甸甸坠住他的脚踝，拉扯他向下落在天台上。  
片刻前烧灼他脏腑的火焰已经尽数化作北极的冰雪，刺骨的寒冷从脚底板一路上行，让超人浑身僵硬，在对方尖锐的目光中动弹不得。  
“……如果神是全能的，他就不会是完美的；如果神是完美的，他就不会是全能的。人类需要看到神的黑暗面，看到超人手上的鲜血。”  
“你想要做什么？”超人问。  
“不是我，是你。”卢瑟神经质地挥动着手臂，双眼在黑夜里闪闪发亮，“你有个约会，就在港湾另一边。”  
随着他手指的方向，蝙蝠标记在笼罩哥谭的乌云中时隐时现。  
卢瑟盯着超人，像一条盯视青蛙的蛇：“现在你去见他，和他干上一仗，不死不休。”  
有那么一瞬间，克拉克以为他发现了。  
发现超人与蝙蝠侠之间关系不纯。  
发现克拉克……看重布鲁斯·韦恩。  
但卢瑟什么都不知道，他仅仅在等待着一场人类与神明的不义之战。  
“你认为我会为你而战？”超人好笑地反问。  
如果任何人以为他们能够用超人的真实身份控制超人，那他就大错特错了。  
当克拉克第一天披上这件披风，就准备好随时将它取下。  
卢瑟似乎对超人的拒绝毫不意外，他走到克拉克面前，不以为然地摇晃着脑袋：“我认为你会为你生命中最重要的女士战斗……至死。”  
“她在地面上很安全。”  
“好吧，但我所指的不是路易斯，男孩生命里的女神其实是——妈妈。”  
他从口袋里掏出一沓照片，让那些小照片在指尖上打开成一个完美的扇形；照片里玛莎被绑住手脚，目光惊恐地看着镜头。  
“一个会飞的恶魔，他的母亲当然是个女巫。”男人一边说，一边将照片一张张朝超人丢过去。  
那些照片纷纷砸过来，仿佛下了一场大雪。  
玛莎被绑在椅子上，玛莎被枪口指着，玛莎被人在额头上写下诅咒……  
他的玛莎。  
克拉克几乎将那些纸片捏碎。  
“玛莎在哪里！”他怒吼，热视线下一秒就要洞穿男人的颅骨。  
“我不知道！”卢瑟高声尖叫。“我不会让他们告诉我的。如果你杀了我，玛莎会死，如果你飞走，玛莎会死……”  
卢瑟还在说着什么，但克拉克已经无法听见任何一个词。  
他双膝跪在地面上，热视线将视野烧得一片血红，莱克斯·卢瑟的脸皮逐渐从骨架上剥离，站立在克拉克面前的是一个魔鬼，披着人类的皮囊。  
佐德并不是超人最危险的敌人，恶魔来自地上。  
“……如果你杀了蝙蝠，玛莎就能活。”  
蝙蝠侠的名字让克拉克的心脏重新跳动起来，那个器官重重击打着胸腔，发出空洞沉郁的闷响。  
他痛苦地低下头。  
卢瑟忍不住伸出手去触碰超人，又在最后一刻强行抑制住自己的渴望，手指因激动而颤抖——  
“现在连神灵也臣服于我了！”  
伤痛与自责几乎将克拉克撕成碎片，他极目远眺，港湾对面的蝙蝠形灯光被翻滚的乌云扭曲成古怪的形状。  
他想起乔纳森的谆谆教诲，蝙蝠侠愤怒嘲讽的眼睛。  
蝙蝠侠也经历过这种事吗？  
要承受多少恶意，才会心如铁石？  
我敬爱的父亲，请您告诉我。  
一个人应当怎样活着，才有资格被世界拥抱？


	19. Chapter 19

超人在没有月亮的雨夜越过江面。

  
“我得去哥谭市，说服蝙蝠侠帮助我。”他这样对路易斯说，“这世界上没有彻底的好人。”

超人一度被愤怒蒙蔽了双眼，将蝙蝠侠当作了自己的敌人。或许蝙蝠侠阴暗、暴虐、多疑，但在定制西装与哥谭怪物的外皮之下，布鲁斯·韦恩仍旧是一个好人。

是超人唯一能够寻求帮助的人。

他看到乌云、灯光、苇荡，黑色战甲的哥谭人站在废弃的码头大楼上，暴雨淋湿了他的披风和铠甲。

蝙蝠侠抬起头，仰望着从天而降的超人，铁灰色的金属面具与探照灯刺眼的灯光让他的嘴唇显出不正常的苍白。

“那么，我来了。”他对超人说，蝙蝠灯树立在他身后，雪白的灯光划破哥谭的黑暗。

蝙蝠侠一定是调查过超人——他当然会这样做——这套铠甲的面罩中被加注铅层，阻隔了X视线的窥探，超人面对着这个令他熟悉又陌生的蝙蝠侠，恍惚中生出一种荒诞的错乱感。

如同他第一次踏入韦恩庄园，小记者受到那位花名在外的总裁暧昧的邀请，怀着同样不可告人的心思站在那栋玻璃别墅里。那时的男人戴着名为韦恩总裁的面具，他们在床笫间纠缠，看不到笑容下的真心。

超人与蝙蝠侠——克拉克与布鲁斯·韦恩曾经共享如此隐秘而罪恶的关系，如同缠绕在一起的纱线，浸透谎言、贪婪与肉欲。

他们本有机会互相了解，成为同伴而不是仇敌。

最后的机会已经被用完了。

一切都搞砸了。

“布鲁斯，请别这样。”

超人降落在楼顶，往前走了一步，蝙蝠侠却向身后的影子里退去。

经历过那个凌乱而疯狂的夜晚后，超人也不知道还能够说些什么来取得对方的信任，只有张开双手，表示自己无意战斗。

“是我错了，你一定要听我说，莱克斯想让我们——”

高频率的音爆在他耳边轰然炸开，在超级听力的加成下如同一柄钝器，重重击中他的后脑。

超人因为这此突然袭击踉跄了一下，但很快找回了平衡，他俯身捡起一块铁板，用它击碎了两侧的噪声发生装置。

蝙蝠侠太小看超人了。那个男人或许以为超人在所有天灾人祸中拯救人类只需要动动手指，但超人也是个战士，他同样承受过加诸于自己身上的痛苦，也同样能够克服它们。

超人大步走到蝙蝠侠面前，愤怒地逼视对方：“你根本就不明白！我们没时间了！”

他对卢瑟的阴险、蝙蝠侠的傲慢、以及发生在自己身上的一切都感到愤怒。

为什么超人就活该遭受这些事？超人为帮助人类所付出的难道仍旧不足以证明自己吗？

蝙蝠侠不是自诩足智多谋吗，为什么不明白他已经被卢瑟利用了，他自以为正义的、对超人的讨伐只是让一个邪恶的疯子坐收渔翁之利。

“我全都明白。”蝙蝠侠无动于衷地站在原地，盔甲下方传出阴冷的腔调。

超人绝望地意识到所有试图说服蝙蝠侠的努力都是无用功，只有暴力才能强迫这个偏激的男人听进超人的话。

他没有时间等待蝙蝠侠收起提防的尖刺，他需要时间去救玛莎。

超人决定不再浪费口舌。他将蝙蝠侠连同重甲一起推出几米远，而这个动作又触动了另一个机关，机枪的子弹雨点般倾泻而出。

击打在超人皮肤上的穿甲弹足以摧毁钢铁，但对氪星人来说，威力再大的枪炮也不过是孩童手中的玩具。

这次超人没有再手下留情。他眨眼间冲过整个屋顶，抓起全副武装的蝙蝠侠摔出去，看着那个男人撞碎几堵砖墙，在建筑物残破的边缘挣扎。

“呆着别动！”他高声警告对方，“如果我真的想动手，你早就死了！”

现在你已经看到了吧，布鲁斯？看到蝙蝠侠与超人力量的悬殊。

那么你就应当明白，超人来到这里，来到蝙蝠侠面前，不是为了战斗，而是为了不再战斗。

蝙蝠侠却充分展示了他对于打败超人的执着，男人趁超人一时松懈丢出烟雾弹，无声地消失在烟雾中。

对玛莎的担忧与蝙蝠侠的顽固让超人飞快地失去他的耐心，他抓住蝙蝠侠借烟幕遮掩射出的子弹，轻而易举地捕捉到那个哥谭人的位置——

一团绿色烟雾从他握住的弹头里爆发出来。

那种有着不祥颜色的烟雾瞬间剥夺了他的呼吸，血管里的血液仿佛被这邪恶的魔法变成滚热的岩浆，血液流经之处，每块肌肉都如同被烈火烧灼。

超人痛苦地倒下去，他竭尽全力睁开眼，哥谭的天空遥不可及，遍布铁灰色的云翳。

他离开故乡太远太久，已经无法清晰地回忆起堪萨斯热烈的金色太阳。

不……

不要夺走我的太阳……

 

蝙蝠侠站在倾盆的暴雨里。

汗水和雨水一起顺着铠甲的缝隙流淌。

超人匍匐在他脚下，总是飞扬在高空的红披风被地面的泥泞浸透。

“呼吸吧。”他低声说，一步步走向蜷缩在地面上的超人，“恐惧的味道。”

如果超人不曾从天空坠落地面，那么他永远只会俯瞰这个世界。

如果神祇无法对人类所经历的感同身受，那么他永远只是虚伪的空壳。

“你并不勇敢，人类才勇敢。”

_真正的勇敢是克服自己的恐惧。_

_若一个人无所畏惧，又何来勇敢可言。_

超人跌跌撞撞地爬起来扑向蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠接住被氪石粉末削弱的一拳，用更重的一拳返还。

两人在扭打中凿穿了屋顶，蝙蝠侠一拳打在超人侧脸，抓着那标志性的红披风，将超人重重掼在地面上。

十年前，有一个小男孩想要成为英雄。

布鲁斯没有阻止他，就有义务来教导他。

作为一个失败的前辈，以及，一个对超人心存信仰的人类。

超人从氪石的影响中逐渐复苏过来，痛苦发酵而成的狂怒占据了他的理智，他将蝙蝠侠摔在水泥地面上，冲上去做出最后一击。

蝙蝠侠举枪瞄准扑向自己的超人，持枪的手臂稳若磐石。

“记住这个，超人。”

_我希望你记住，克拉克，在今后的岁月里，在你最私人的时刻。我希望你记住我的手锁在你的咽喉。我希望你记住打败你的人。_

_永远不要因为站在高处而自负，因为人可以打败神。_

绿色的云雾充斥在狭小的空间里，其中传出痛楚的闷哼与撕心裂肺的嘶吼。

超人跌下了高楼，他无声无息地躺在天井里，落满灰尘的红披风如同鲜血铺陈。

身披黑甲的人类从高空落在地面。他用绳索绑住无法动弹的外星人，将他的俘虏拽向荒芜的大厅。

“我相信你的父母曾教育你，说你是特别的，你来这儿是有使命的。我父母教我的完全不同，他们在下水道里死于非命。”

_这世界是一片荒芜的田地，它已经烂透了，彻底没救了。罪恶像杂草，拔掉了这边的，又会从另一边长出来。_

_很抱歉让你看到真相。_

_很抱歉没能使世界变成更好的模样。_

“他们教会我只有掌控了世界，它才有意义。”

_世界总是试图玩弄人们的命运，只有真正强大的那部分人才能够驾驭自己的世界。_

_那意味着当你遭遇不公正对待的时候，仍如你在顺境中一般坚守本心；当你被迫要杀死一个人的时候，选择不那样做。_

_如果你认清人类社会污浊的本质，仍能对它的未来心怀希望，到那时，超人或许能够成为真正的英雄。_

_能够成为蝙蝠侠所没有成为的人。_

蝙蝠侠举起他的长矛，红披风的外星人在他脚下喘息。

“你从不是一个神灵。”

_人类不需要神，他们需要一个英雄。_

_让人们相信纵使身处深谷，但希望永存。_

_所以现在，证明给我看吧，克拉克。_

“你连人都算不上。”

_证明超人是一个英雄。_

寄宿于哥谭夜晚的怪物发出怒吼，闪耀着绿光的矛尖划破超人的脸颊。

**_证明它！_ **


	20. Chapter 20

在午夜席卷哥谭市的暴雨越来越大。

雨水穿过空荡荡的天井，从昏暗的天空尽头倾泻而下。超人的力量与水流一同从他的身体里流淌出去，克拉克虚弱地躺在废墟之中，注视蝙蝠侠步步逼进。

男人的面具在方才的打斗中碎裂，绿色荧光照亮了他的半张脸孔，像上一个他们相敌对的夜晚，露出湿漉漉的额发与一只深邃的浅棕色眼睛。

克拉克见过两双相同的眼睛：布鲁斯·韦恩的眼睛是春天的潭水，盈满轻佻的忧郁；蝙蝠侠的眼睛是水底的顽石，浸透疯狂的冷静。

一半是人类，一半是妖魔。

皮肉被划开的瞬间只有冰冷的触觉，仿佛雨滴从脸上滑落，下一秒，尖锐的疼痛如同海潮翻涌而上。

克拉克已经很久没有这么疼过了。那种疼痛唤醒了每个生物骨血里面对死亡的恐惧本能，绝望如藤蔓缠绕他的四肢百骸。

——布鲁斯真的想要杀死超人。

——超人救不了自己，也救不了玛莎。

直到如今，克拉克仍旧不能明白，超人与蝙蝠侠，本是同样站在正义一方的两人为什么会落入这种怪圈。

此等亲密又糜乱的关系，始于肌肤相亲，最终刀剑相对。

同样在为使世界变得更好而努力，却无法互相理解。

**看清我啊，蝙蝠侠！**

**听到我啊，布鲁斯！**

“你是在帮他杀死玛莎！”超人用尽最后的力气嘶喊，喉咙因氪石的影响沙哑不堪，胸口在气流的冲击下发出阵阵闷痛。

高举的长矛在他眼前停了下来。

“你是什么意思？”蝙蝠侠问，声音失去一直以来的冷静自恃。

他的动摇是如此明显，以至于指着超人的长矛也颤抖起来。

“为什么说这个名字？”他逼问，靴底压紧超人的喉咙。

克拉克想要回答，他想告诉蝙蝠侠卢瑟抓走了玛莎，超人不想和蝙蝠侠战斗而只是需要他的帮助。

然而他已经聚集不起力气说这些话，氪石带来的灼痛让他的意识逐渐飘远，只能重复单调的词句。

“找到他……救玛莎……”

“为什么说这个名字！”

“那是他母亲的名字！卢瑟绑架了他的母亲！”

一个女人冒着暴雨冲进旧码头，她声嘶力竭地吼出答案，瘦弱的身体挡在长矛与超人之间。

“克拉克！”

她的声音穿透迷雾，在克拉克昏沉的脑海深处点亮一盏微弱的光。

路易斯·莲恩像另一个玛莎。

这个柔弱、敏感、温柔的女人一直拿着矛与盾站在克拉克身后，她从未让他独自一人。

他以爱一个家人的极限爱她。

克拉克挣扎着清醒过来，试图保护路易斯远离战场，玛莎已经因超人陷入险境，路易斯不能成为第二个。

然而蝙蝠侠踉踉跄跄地后退，他在原地踯躅，看着超人仿佛看到什么令他惊恐的东西。

他爆发出一声怒吼，将那柄威胁着超人的长矛远远抛开。

克拉克凝视着那个男人的一举一动，他不明白蝙蝠侠身上发生了什么，但他有某种预感，蝙蝠侠不再是超人的敌人了。

而当他看到布鲁斯的眼睛，克拉克就知道自己是对的。

克拉克从地上爬起来，不顾肌肉骨骼的抗议与对方的闪躲，赶上前抓住蝙蝠侠的手腕。

“卢瑟想拿你的命交换玛莎，她没有时间了！”他祈求道。

蝙蝠侠已经作为一个英雄战斗很久了，他必定能够解决超人所无法解决的问题。

路易斯没有试图帮超人说服蝙蝠侠，女记者忧虑地眺望大都会的方向：“那艘侦察船正在从市里抽取电力，肯定是卢瑟干的。”

“船那里需要你。”蝙蝠侠对超人说。

“我母亲需要我！”克拉克向后退去。

克拉克知道他们是对的。路易斯看到了危机，记者的敏锐让她总能发现真相；布鲁斯做出了正确的选择，如果他们需要一个人去阻止卢瑟，超人是最好的人选——但克拉克不只是超人，他也是一个牵挂母亲安危的儿子。

世上的平凡人千千万万，玛莎只有一个。

如果超人不爱玛莎，那么他无法爱这个世界。

如果超人爱这个世界，那么他必定更爱玛莎。

假如成为超人意味着放弃玛莎，克拉克宁可不当超人，他本来也不是个成功的英雄，或许他根本成为不了英雄——

“等等！”

一只手拦在超人胸口。

蝙蝠侠阻止了超人离去。这个没有任何特殊能力的人类直面超人，破碎面具之下的脸孔流露出关切与同情。

这让他更像布鲁斯·韦恩，而不是某个身披斗篷的都市传说。

“我给你个承诺。”他低声说，“玛莎今晚不会死。”

克拉克应该拒绝他。

超人有太多理由拒绝蝙蝠侠：他不了解卢瑟的计划，他不一定有足够的能力救出玛莎，他在五分钟前甚至想要杀死超人……

蝙蝠侠注视着超人的双眼，浅棕色眼睛里透出某种坚不可摧的意志，给予每个看到那双眼睛的人一种安定的力量。

从什么时候开始，蝙蝠侠用这种目光注视着超人？

克拉克不知道答案，他所唯一知晓的是，那是能杀死超人的人类，如果有一个人能救出玛莎，那么一定是蝙蝠侠。

超人与蝙蝠侠相背而行。他从天井中跃起，准备飞向大都会，却又有某种不知名的力量拉扯克拉克留在地面，回头寻找对方的身影。

他看到男人的背影即将消失在高大的立柱之后，那声呼喊就不可控制地冲出喉咙——

“布鲁斯！”

蝙蝠侠停下脚步，河面上驳船的灯火穿过码头的残垣，拖拽他的影子横亘过半个大厅。

影子的边缘被碎石与杂草割裂，寂寥而破碎，让克拉克感到迟钝的疼痛。

他成为蝙蝠侠多久了？

蝙蝠侠经历过什么？

他是如何度过的？

克拉克有许多问题想要问蝙蝠侠，超人从没有真正明白过蝙蝠侠。

只是他在冰冷的雨夜注视年长的人类独自走向一个无人知晓的未来，关于蝙蝠侠的各种疑惑，以及许多克拉克从前一直不明白的事，忽然就都有了答案。

一开始它只是模糊的轮廓，像笼罩在哥谭湾上缥缈的雾气；顷刻间那团雾气都散尽了，露出万物真实的模样。

成为英雄不是你想象的那种事。

它既不浪漫，也不酷。

 **“布鲁斯，”** 他喃喃自语， **“是否有的时候，你会觉得孤独？”**

寂静降临在阴暗潮湿的大厅里，沉默是太锋利的刀子，让钢铁之躯的超人也想要退缩。

可他已经逃避过太多次了，这次不行。

然后克拉克等到了答案。他已经等待了这个答案太久，终于它再次出现在克拉克的生命里，像历经风雨后却仍旧辉煌宏伟的神迹。

 **“时常。”** 那个声音几乎被吹散在夜风与雨幕里， **“从来如此。”**

过去的十年里，克拉克一直在寻找他失去的那个人。他曾为可能到来的相逢准备了许多台词，想质问对方为什么抛下他，想向对方宣布他成为了超人，想告诉对方他依然疯狂地爱着他。

但当他真正可以把话说出口，却哑口无言。

“我不后悔成为超人。”克拉克闭上眼，任由雨水沿着眼角滑下脸颊。

他与其说是听到，不如说是忆起了那句话——

_**“我，为你感到骄傲。”** _


	21. Chapter 21

狗屎！天杀的！  
所有事情都错了！  
大错特错！  
蝙蝠侠跳进飞机，他取下损毁的头盔，空着的左手在控制台上接通蝙蝠洞。  
“阿尔弗雷德，跟踪卢瑟的手机。”他命令道。  
“请稍等，老爷。”老管家平稳的声音在驾驶舱内响起，“主机监控了卢瑟的通话记录，最近一次通话的定位正在发往蝙蝠机的电脑。”  
蝙蝠侠将飞机调节为自动驾驶，在狭小的空间里脱下重铠，更换灵活度更高的凯夫拉战袍。  
“我干了件蠢事。”他说。  
“世人皆如此。”阿尔弗雷德中立地评论道。英国人辛辣的幽默没有在今天当值，一部分蝙蝠侠有点感激这个。  
男人利用飞机抵达堪萨斯之前的余隙浏览情报，将屏幕上无序的碎片拼凑在一起，竭力从字里行间寻找线索，像在海水里寻找一粒沙。  
即使是蝙蝠侠，也无法在如此短暂的时间内收集到太多有价值的信息；老实讲，他不过是想给自己找点事做，面对混乱的数据流总比面对一团狗屎的命运好得多。  
苦难与孤独是英雄的必经之路，因为这不是那种传奇故事，世界混沌又黑暗，英雄们则像墓地里的磷火般发着光。而超人明亮得像太阳，他站得太高，就注定摔得最狠。  
与其目睹超人被其他人推下深谷，蝙蝠侠更愿意亲自动手干这件事。让克拉克看清超人所要面对的世界，等待他做出选择。  
——成为真正的英雄，或者在一切太晚前退出。  
或许他确实有点发疯了。哥谭是一潭腐臭的沼泽，它不断吞噬着人类的尸体，孕育出老鼠、乌鸦与鳄鱼。在这里，如果一个好人不想变成坏人，就只有变成疯子。  
但他没想过要让超人失去所爱的人。  
他没想过要毁了他。  
蝙蝠机楔形的头部穿透云层，荒芜的原野与废弃的工厂铺展在男人面前。  
“阿尔弗雷德。”他拉下蝙蝠侠的面具，声音在机舱内激起空洞的回响，“我们突围。”  
侧翼撞毁了工厂二楼的围墙，蝙蝠侠与炮火一同扑进房间，飞镖穿透门边两人持枪的手掌。  
头顶的吊灯被打碎，狭长诡谲的黑影在月光与楼板的夹缝里晃动，剩下的绑匪惊恐尖叫，他们乱做一团，盲目地举枪朝四周扫射。  
有人打开了手电，刺眼的白光亮起又随着一声闷响熄灭，明暗交替的间隙，屋内的人一个个倒下去。  
蝙蝠侠是黑夜，是恐惧，是复仇。  
当蝙蝠在暗处窥视，没有人能逃过它的追捕。  
闯入三楼要更加困难些。楼下的骚动让他们提前有了准备，当蝙蝠侠打破房门，迎接他的便是密集的子弹。  
他将一个人丢下了楼，打倒了两个，最后一个看起来像这伙人的首领。那个魁梧的白种人用一个小型爆炸装置将蝙蝠侠逼退到墙角，他故意让蝙蝠侠夺走自己的枪，趁着蝙蝠侠来到面前，从腰带里摸出一把匕首捅进对方的肩膀。  
为了方便活动，蝙蝠装关节处的护甲比其他地方薄弱，刀尖刺穿皮肉的痛楚如同焰火在肩头炸开，蝙蝠侠发出怒吼，将刚刚露出胜利笑容的男人踹飞出去。  
蝙蝠侠早已不为弄断几条胳膊和腿感到抱歉了，但最后他只是举起枪托狠狠砸向那个家伙的脑袋。  
最后一个绑匪也躺倒在地板上，蝙蝠侠捂住受伤的肩膀，走向房间正中的女士。  
被绑在椅子上的妇人穿着朴素的衣物，因长久的威胁与囚困面无血色，但当蝙蝠侠走近她，她抬头仰望这只黑色的怪物，栗色的眼睛里却没有丝毫畏缩。  
理应如此。蝙蝠侠想，她是克拉克的母亲，是那个养育了超人的女人。  
她是玛莎。  
“你是谁？”他听到玛莎问。  
蝙蝠侠下意识看向自己伸出的手臂，黑色的凯夫拉织物包裹他的身体，他打扮得像故事里躲在床下的魔鬼，面具上竖立着怪异的尖耳。  
“我是您儿子的朋友。”  
曾经如此。  
他一定是眼花了，否则不可能看到玛莎在笑。  
她说： _ **“很高兴见到你，布鲁斯。”**_

蝙蝠侠驾驶战机飞往大都会。  
他看到天空被金红色光芒照亮，像黑夜里升起一个太阳。  
“阿尔弗雷德？”  
“国会发射了核弹。”  
“超人呢？”  
“……他在与对方战斗。”  
“……”  
“布鲁斯老爷？”  
蝙蝠侠没有回答。  
惊怒如同海浪般席卷了他。  
他们怎么能？  
超人还在那里，在为人类战斗。  
他们可能会杀死他。  
不远处的爆炸吸引了他的注意，卢瑟创造出的那只氪星怪物从河中央的一座荒岛上站起。它咆哮着，从眼中射出赤红色光束，在河上击起数米高的水墙。  
蝙蝠侠几乎是被某种看不见的力量操纵着更改了航线。  
超人的敌人在这里，克拉克呢？  
一道热视线瞄准了他，蝙蝠机在空中翻滚，惊险万分地从光束边缘擦过。  
“……布鲁斯老爷？”  
阿尔弗雷德的声音唤回了他的理智。  
蝙蝠侠永远知道自己更应该做什么，布鲁斯时常为此憎恨自己。  
“它来自氪星，氪星的武器才能杀死它。”他驾驶飞机在相对安全的距离徘徊，试图寻找对方的弱点。  
“或许对，如果您还有武器的话。”  
蝙蝠侠的霰弹枪里还有弹药，但那没用，那种烟雾弹被制作的初衷就不是用来杀死一个氪星人。  
他们确实还有一枚子弹——不是烟雾弹，而是真正的子弹——然而蝙蝠侠不能放任这个怪物在大都会附近停留，如果没有人制约它，它必定会毁了整座城市。  
他从驾驶舱内眺望远方，地平线上显露出起伏的暗影，隐约能看到哥谭旧码头的标志性塔吊。  
“如果用矛枪刺穿它的心脏，就能够杀死它。”  
“……理论上如此。”  
“我得引它追我，回到市里。”  
“如果我没有理解错，您是想独自处理超人与核弹也无法战胜的怪物？”阿尔弗雷德的声音在愤怒与恐惧间摇摆不定，这并不常见，考虑到他经历过太多事来学会对蝙蝠侠的每一次决定波澜不惊。  
“我会小心的。”不再年轻的韦恩小少爷说。  
他切断了通讯。  
布鲁斯·韦恩做过许多疯狂的事。  
成为布鲁西。  
成为蝙蝠侠。  
和未成年人在电话里做爱。  
以人类的身份计划打败超人。  
用一架战斗机将足以毁灭世界的怪物引往哥谭。  
当飞机坠毁在港口，热视线裹挟着毁天灭地的能量朝他袭来，他一度认为这就是结局。  
烟尘散尽时，一个女人挡在他面前。  
那个女人不再是高雅神秘的历史学教授，布鲁斯前几次见到她时一丝不苟盘在脑后的发髻不见了，卷曲的黑色长发被金色发箍束起。她站在战场上，背负她的剑与盾。  
她是一个战士。  
“你为什么在这里？”蝙蝠侠问。  
他知道那个女人，在第一次世界大战的年代，她被称为神奇女侠。  
但她已经消失很久了。  
“你呢？”那位女战士反问，“你是一个普通人，你会被杀死，这不值得。”  
“这无关值不值得，这是我的信仰。”  
“正是为什么我在这里。”  
她迎着嗥叫的氪星怪物直冲上前，用一种人类无法想象的怪力将对方撞飞出去，一个身影从高空疾冲而下，在那只怪物落地前把它推入废弃的电站。  
撞击引发了剧烈的爆炸，电站顷刻间淹没在火焰之中。  
“为什么把它带回市里？”戴安娜问，她警惕地盯着那片火海，战士的直觉告诉她不能放松。  
“码头已经被清空了，这里有能杀它的武器。”几乎是本能而非大脑在控制蝙蝠侠回答对方的问题，他的全部心神都放在来到战场的第三个人身上。  
蝙蝠侠不相信神明，他的祈祷从未实现过，唯独这一次，红披风降临在他的面前。  
“你拿到矛枪了吗？”超人问。  
蝙蝠侠的喉咙被某种不知名的东西堵住了，他近乎贪婪地注视着超人，想确保那个年轻人一切都好。  
再一次的，蝙蝠侠诅咒他的理智。  
“我抽不开身。”他别开眼，简略地回答。  
浑身火焰的活死尸从焦土之上摇摇晃晃地站起，有那么一会儿，蝙蝠侠简直不知道自己应该诅咒它还是感谢它。  
神奇女侠眯起眼睛，谨慎地观察他们的敌人：“这东西看起来是靠能源存活的。”  
“它来自另一个世界。”蝙蝠侠说。  
“我的世界。”超人补充道。  
这听起来像最差劲的那种对白，好在他们中唯一的女性打破了尴尬的沉默。  
“我以前杀过其他世界的东西。”神奇女侠拔出背上的剑，她看起来对这场战斗充满决心。  
超人犹豫地看了蝙蝠侠一眼：“她是你的人？”  
蝙蝠侠不以为然地耸肩：“我还以为是你的。”  
老实说，蝙蝠侠知道戴安娜为什么在这里。  
因为神奇女侠与超人一样是个英雄。  
英雄或许会迟到，但他们永不缺席。  
两个超能力者在哥谭的港口与那外星怪物作战，剑刃与拳头相撞的冲击波如水纹般散开，大地都在强大的力量之下颤抖。  
这不是一场人类可以插手的战斗。蝙蝠侠趁着另外两人与敌人缠斗时从战场上脱身，他发动了一台还没有完全报废的汽车，去寻找赢得胜利的关键。  
他赶到码头旧址的时机恰到好处，刚刚好来得及将那个女记者从水底救出来。  
她趴在地板上咳得满脸泪水，几乎要把自己的肺咳出来，手里却还紧紧攥着那根用氪石打造的长矛。  
蝙蝠侠知道这个女人，敢于在利刃之下挺身而出的女人，克拉克的女友，路易斯·莲恩。  
“你得离开这里，莲恩小姐。”他扶起对方，想让她离开这栋随时会倒塌的建筑。  
路易斯没有移动脚步。  
她抬起头，双眼被氪石散发的幽光浸染成摄人的翠绿色。  
她说：“你是布鲁斯。”  
那句话出现得莫名其妙，蝙蝠侠却奇迹般地理解了她。  
他是 _ **那个**_ 布鲁斯。  
 **一直是他。**  
路易斯悲伤地摇头，将手中的矛枪递给他。  
“去找他。”她说，“他已经不能再等了。”  
来时的路已经被地面的裂缝和从天而降的石块彻底毁掉，蝙蝠侠只能抓着矛枪徒步翻越那些碎石与残垣。  
一束热视线从远处射来，引爆了不足百米远处的两座油罐。  
作为在场唯一没有超能力的人，蝙蝠侠躲闪不及，被爆炸的余波击中，重重砸在身后的石灰墙上。未等他从地上爬起，第二道热视线紧接着击中了他头顶的墙壁。  
早已在常年风雨中腐朽的建筑没能经受住这次打击，墙体轰然倒塌，蝙蝠侠只来得及躲过最大的一块石板，却被坠落的砖块与水泥掩埋在下面。  
他被爆炸激起的烟尘呛得不断咳嗽，困在水泥板与地面构成的狭小空间里，一块石头压住他的右腿，肩头的刀伤也在撞击中迸裂，温热滑腻的液体在制服内部一点点蔓延。  
很少有人知道蝙蝠侠厌恶血，就像很少有人相信蝙蝠侠厌恶暴力。  
他的记忆很好，他记得哥谭每一条暗巷中受害者的脸孔，记得珍珠散落在潮湿的砖石上发出的碎响，记得一个年轻的、鲜活的生命流淌过掌心时残余的温度。  
每次重历那些痛苦，都让他陷入更深的黑暗里去。  
但这次事情的发展和从前不太一样。  
仿佛只是眨了一下眼，下一刻，眼前的黑暗骤然破溃。压在头顶的楼板被掀开，超人双手举起最大的那块预制板，他飞在天上，红披风在身后飘扬。  
如此像一个天神。  
超人俯冲而下，手臂将流血的男人妥帖环住。  
蝙蝠侠将氪石矛移到身后，又把紧拥自己的怀抱推开了一点：“这可不是合适的礼节，超人。”  
“布鲁斯。”超人重复道，将脸颊贴靠在冰冷的皮质手套上，“布鲁斯。”  
那个声音像暖水流进冻结的血管，带来温暖的同时伴随着针刺般的麻木。  
布鲁斯痛苦地闭上眼，当他再睁开眼时，他又是蝙蝠侠了。  
“你不该离开战场。”蝙蝠侠冷静地指出。  
“但你被埋在下面，我以为——”一阵剧烈的咳嗽打断了他，超人在氪石的影响下痛苦地捂住胸口。  
蝙蝠侠向后退了两步。  
“这与你无关。你需要认清事实，克拉克，我们之间的事情只是一场交易，现在它已经结束了。”   
“我知道。”超人看起来完全不在意，那个年轻人甚至还笑了一下，“所以我决定正式开始追求你。”  
“你只是不懂自己究竟想要什么。”蝙蝠侠不赞同地皱起眉头，“如果给你造成了什么错觉，我道歉。”  
“我二十六岁了，布鲁斯。”超人抓住蝙蝠侠的肩膀，在明亮的蔚蓝色双眼之后，年少的克拉克凝视着面具之下的男人，目光越过悠长的十年光阴，“我想要成为超人，想要爱你。”  
他的眼睛里有一些属于他那个年纪的东西，一些布鲁斯·韦恩早已失去了的东西，天真又成熟，鲁莽又温柔，惴惴不安又一往无前。他热烈地注视着生活在哥谭阴影里的男人，蝙蝠侠不得不低下头，狼狈地躲避那道目光。  
“我几乎杀了你。”他出言提醒。  
“这正是我的下一个问题，”克拉克仍旧不肯放松地盯着他，带着那种年轻人特有的复杂与执拗，“如果没有玛莎，你会杀死超人吗？”  
那根本不是一个问题。  
蝙蝠侠沉默下来，在他身体更深处，布鲁西发出大声的嘲笑。  
即使是蝙蝠侠，也没有办法杀死他所爱的人。  
“你不应该喜欢我，”他虚弱地说，“不该是我这样的人。”  
“男孩们！你们到底在干什么？！”神奇女侠的声音从远处传来。  
她用剑和盾牌艰难地抵挡毁灭日，少了超人的帮助，女英雄在外星怪物的强大力量下节节败退。  
超人放下抓在男人肩膀上的手，他接过氪石矛，红披风从废墟中飘起。  
他深深看了蝙蝠侠一眼，似乎想把对方的模样印在脑子里。  
“战斗结束之后，我们得谈谈。”  
这是他留下来的最后一句话。


	22. Chapter 22

他们在深秋埋葬超人。  
葬礼当日是个晴朗的好天气，天空上没有一丝云雾，蓝得像一块玻璃。  
玛莎询问布鲁斯是否愿意为坟墓封土。  
“克拉克会希望你来做这件事。”  
她站在布鲁斯的房间门前，双眼红肿，穿着黑色的长裙。  
布鲁斯拒绝了她。  
他并没有残忍到能够回绝一个心碎的母亲，只是他有种感觉，一旦由他亲手做了这件事，就会有什么东西再也回不来了。  
而玛莎，克拉克的玛莎，意外地能够理解他。她没有劝说或恳求布鲁斯为她的儿子最后做一件事，仅仅是拥抱了他，宽慰他一切都会好起来。  
那一天终究还是到来了。  
他们抬着克拉克·肯特的棺木走入坟场，穿过枯黄的苇草。  
布鲁斯站在坟地远处的接骨木下，遥望着他们将超人沉入墓穴。  
战争掀起的烟尘仍未自男人眼中散尽，红披风从他的世界里坠落，像鲸鱼沉入海底。  
巨大。  
圣洁。  
美丽。  
路易斯·莲恩跪在坟墓前，洒下第一把土。  
枯草在寒风中如海浪般起伏，拍打男人沉重的风衣。  
他双手插在衣袋里，指尖摩挲袋底的一只老式手机。那台手机太旧了，键盘上的数字早已经被磨得干干净净，通讯录里只有四个名字。  
 _阿尔弗雷德_  
 _卢修斯_  
 _杰森_  
 _克拉克_  
布鲁斯总认为克拉克不该遇见自己，男孩太好，太干净，不值得遇见一个半只脚踏入坟墓的疯子。  
仅仅在夜深人静的时候，布鲁斯·韦恩独自一人躺在空荡荡的卧室里，看着熟悉的电话号码，才会从那串数字中感到安慰。  
如果蝙蝠侠不遇见超人，还能遇见谁呢？  
可惜这个世界从来没有公平可言，许多人遇见的太早，爱的太晚；而他们爱上的太早了，遇见的却太迟。  
戴安娜的声音响起来的时候，布鲁斯正在考虑要不要点一根烟。这位值得尊敬的女士今天没有穿着她的战袍，她同男人一样裹在黑色风衣里，发髻在脑后高高束起。  
她注视布鲁斯的目光有种与她自己不相符的温和，声音轻到仿佛害怕惊醒了什么。  
“你为什么不过去？”  
“我从前看过这个。”  
“我也是。”  
“葬礼？”  
“不，天空。你呢？”  
“草场。”  
一时间没有人说话，回忆像蔓草疯狂生长，在暗中窸窣作响。  
“很遗憾我们失去了超人，他是一位可靠的同伴，是个了不起的人。”  
戴安娜说出这些话时比男人预想的要平静，或许因为她拥有漫长的时间来习惯失去。  
布鲁斯不可避免地有些羡慕她，与此同时感到深刻的同情。  
“是的。”他低声说，“他一直是。”  
“你爱他。”他的同伴断言道。  
“我辜负了他。”布鲁斯纠正。  
“我以为我才是那个应该感到愧疚的人。”戴安娜不赞同地摇头。  
她皱起眉头的模样看起来年轻得惊人，布鲁斯不确定是否神灵都是这样，还是只在他们思念的时候。  
或许两者皆有。  
“曾经有人告诉我，如果世界变坏，那绝不是一个人的错。”  
“至少我也有错。”布鲁斯极目远眺，无边无际的衰草一路绵延到天上，“我让世界失去了她的英雄。”  
“而我看到另一个英雄否认自己的存在。”  
“你见过许多英雄？”  
“足够让我认出你。”  
男人不置可否地耸肩，换做从前，布鲁斯或许会对此嗤之以鼻，蝙蝠侠不是一个英雄，但在失去超人之后，他忽然想要做出改变。  
“还想见更多吗？”他问。  
“什么？”  
“英雄。”  
那些从卢瑟手中得到的记录还存在蝙蝠洞的电脑里，蝙蝠侠起初只是把它们作为一个特殊备案，以便未来在面对那些异能者时占据先手。而现在他有了一个崭新的、模糊的想法：“我准备寻找资料里那些异能者，世界已经不一样了，我们或许会遇到更强大的敌人，剩下的人应当团结起来。”  
戴安娜沉默下来，她的视线扫过面前男人的脸孔，神色谨慎而封闭。  
然后她找到了自己想要的东西。  
“我加入。”她伸出手，纤细的手指与对方交握。  
英雄会迟到，但他们永不缺席。  
“你和我上次遇见你时不一样了。”她补充道。  
“是克拉克留给我的东西，它让我改变了一些观点。”  
“爱情？”  
“它已经被埋葬了。”  
“那是什么？”  
“希望。”  
男人拽紧衣襟，转身走向一个不可预知的未来。  
在他身后，地下三尺之处，沙土从超人的棺木上徐徐升起。

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写完啦！我们下篇再见吧


End file.
